Memories of the lost war
by Prasioline
Summary: A la hora de la verdad, que es la de buscarse a sí mismo en lo objetivo, uno olvida todo y se dispone a no ser fiel más que a su propia sinceridad.
1. Capitulo 1: Retorno

**n/a:** hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.^^!

**disclaimer:** los personajes del manga/anime al igual que lost canvas no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivos autores

** o o o **

**MEMORIES OF THE LOST WAR**

A la hora de la verdad, que es la de buscarse a sí mismo en lo objetivo, uno olvida todo y se dispone a no ser fiel más que a su propia sinceridad.

** o o o **

**CAPITULO UNO: RETORNO**

****** o o o **

Hace diez años, atenea venció al dios del inframundo, hace diez años, seiya permanece sumido en un profundo sueño, hace diez años, los caballeros dorados ofrendaron sus vidas para abrir el paso por el muro de los lamentos, hace diez años, aquel pequeño niño desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Esa era una de esas mañanas de verano en las cuales el calor infernal de esas tierras, daban ganas de no salir de la sombra, ni el viento se atrevía a cruzar por aquellos áridos parajes, donde cada día, los caballeros luchaban sin parar en el coliseo y los aprendices entrenaban hasta desfallecer, mientras desde el palco principal, atenea observaba los entrenamientos escoltada por los caballeros dorados.

Cuando el sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor, la diosa empezó a sentir el cansancio que ocasionaba estar en mitad de aquel clima seco, aunque estuviera bajo las telas que conformaban el improvisado techo, la sofocación terminaron por agotarla

-princesa!-exclamo la amazona dándose cuenta del estado de la diosa, el combate se detuvo y todos miraban atentos al palco donde los caballeros dorados se habían levantado y se acercaban a la diosa

-está usted bien?- pregunto géminis

-si…no te preocupes- intento pararse-solo estoy cansada-

-por favor señorita, no se esfuerce-le dijo la amazona dorada

-será mejor llevarla a descansar- dijo sagitario

-si!-respondieron y el santo levanto en brazos a la peli morada

-n-no…por favor…quiero quedarme…-

-lo siento princesa… es lo mejor, luego podrá ver los demás combates-

-e-está bien…-respondió en un susurro

La comitiva se alejó y el coliseo quedo sumido en el más absoluto silencio

-a princesa esta cada día más delicada-

-es este clima, aun no logra acostumbrarse-

-cierto, continuamos entrenando?-

-claro-

Cuando los santos llegaron al templo principal, se detuvieron en la entrada

-será mejor que le lleves tú, ir todos seria hostigoso-

-déjame acompañarte-

-está bien-

-nos vemos más tarde-

-si-

Piscis y sagitario entraron con la diosa y el resto se retiró a sus templos

** o o o **

-este calor es inusual, Grecia es calurosa, pero esta temperatura, no es normal-

-concuerdo contigo-

-hay algo extraño con el sol, un mal presagio, puedo sentirlo-

-yo también, estos cambios de clima, no son normales, debemos prepararnos-

Escorpio y acuario se habían quedado en el onceavo templo, mientras el resto seguía bajando

-maestro…-

-qué ocurre?-se giró al chiquillo que había salido del templo

-la señorita Atenea, está bien?, los vi pasar, estará bien?-

-no te preocupes, es fuerte, estará bien, solo es agotamiento, está realizando muchas actividades últimamente -

-el patriarca aún no ha vuelto, estoy seguro que él sabría que hacer-

-opino lo mismo, pero debemos guardar la calma, hasta que el vuelva, hay que ser más cuidadosos, espero que hallas terminado tus tareas asignadas-

-si, por favor maestro, dígale que espero se mejore-

-le hare llegar tu mensaje, ahora ve a ordenar la biblioteca-

-si- se inclinó y se metió de nuevo al templo

-estos aprendices de hoy…-ironizo escorpio

-por cierto, no tienes aprendices de los cuales hacerte cargo?-

-sí, pero saben cuidarse por sí solos, solo veré que no se metan en problemas-

-no hay que darle más dolores de cabeza a la señorita Atenea-

-exacto, bueno, mejor me voy, o el pequeño torbellino en verdad se meterá en problemas-

-bien, nos vemos por la tarde-

-hasta entonces- se dio vuelta y bajo hasta su templo, justo cuando se podía escuchar un crack seguido de otros más y escorpio acelero el paso para llegar y evitar que su templo se cayera a pedazos

** o o o **

-me quedare-

-no creo que sea necesario, además, tienes cuatro personas que cuidar, ve y cerciórate que estén bien, yo me hare cargo-

-pero tienes un aprendiz que cuidar-

-le he dejado en leo, estará bien-

-como quieras…-se marchó dejando al santo solo

Bajo a piscis e ingreso a los privados, cruzo el pasillo, y entro en la habitación, apenas iluminada donde sobre la cama, entre las sabanas permanecía aquel santo, sumido en el más profundos de los sueños, se veía tan tranquilo, pero sabía que aquella paz no era más que una mentira, pues podía percibir la pena de su alma, aquella era una prisión que no le permitía escapar, solo atenea podía imaginar las terribles pesadillas que lo consumían

-lleva diez años sin despertar… hace nueve años prometí hacerme cargo de esta armadura, pero era solo hasta que usted despertase, aun no lo ha hecho, ¿no comprende la tristeza que le ocasiona esto a la princesa? Cuando desearía que abriera los ojos, para conocerlo, he escuchado historias, aun no comprendo su actitud, pero estoy segura, que jamás espero que las cosas pasaran así, solo, quería seguir a flote, por la princesa, por sus compañeros, quería ser su salvavidas, a pesar de las terribles cosas que dicen de usted, aun lo admiro, porque fue usted muy valiente…-tomo la mano que sobresalía entre las blancas telas y con cuidado la beso, para luego dejarla sobre la cama y cubrirla con las sabanas

-Agatha…-una vocecilla llamo desde la puerta

-que ocurre alba?-miro al niño

-el maestro…está bien?-

-no te preocupes, pronto despertara-

Se acercó a la cama y miro al santo que permanecía inmutable

-despierte maestro, lo necesitamos-

-dejémosle descansar, ven vamos afuera-

-si-

Ambos salieron y caminaron a la pequeña cocina, donde una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas, una mesa larga en la pared y una pequeña cocina y estantes llenos de alimentos conformaban el lugar donde se servían los alimentos

-donde están los niños?-

-durmiendo, jugaron toda la mañana-

-mañana empezaremos a entrenar-

-en serio?-

-sí, para cuando el maestro despierte, tienen que ser fuertes, para demostrarle que son digno sucesores-

-si!-

-ahora ve a cáncer y trae a tu compañero, no es bueno que un niño este solo tanto tiempo allí-

-vuelvo…- se puso de pie y salió corriendo a toda prisa de allí, mientras la adolecente se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones donde encontró a los pequeños mellizos durmiendo, aún era muy temprano, pero decidió dejarlos dormir, al día siguiente empezarían a entrenar.

** o o o **

Recorrió la estancia lentamente, observando las paredes, como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, y llego hasta el fondo de aquella habitación, apenas iluminada por las antorchas de las paredes, y dos pilares se elevaban gloriosos antes los tres escalones que llevaban a la pequeña plataforma donde una imagen humana de piedra sobresalida de la pared, como escapando de aquella prisión de piedra, con la mirada hacia el frente, con gesto frio y dominante

-maestro…-se sentó al pie de los escalones, cruzado de rodillas, mirando aquella imagen con pena- ha estado tanto tiempo allí…-

-maaaaaniiii!-entro corriendo a la estancia llamando a su mejor amigo

-alba, que haces aquí?-miro al chiquillo que se le acerco rápidamente-

-Agatha dice que te lleve a piscis-

-pero no ves que estoy ocupado?-

-no-

-estoy teniendo una conversación muy importante-

-con quién?-

-no es algo que deba importarte-

-mira lo que me encuentro aquí-exclamo una voz fuerte y grave entrando

-señor saga!-

-mocosos, que les he dicho de estar gritando aquí?, a la princesa Atenea no le gusta que interrumpan la tranquilidad de sus santos-

-lo siento, pero mi maestra Agatha dijo que debía llevar a mani a piscis-

-deberías obedecer manigoldo, yo me aquedare aquí, además, sabes que a la señorita Agatha no le gusta que la desobedezcan-

-está bien-

-andando, fuera de aquí mocosos, o no tendré más remedio que castigarlos por gritar en un lugar de descanso-

-no!-ambos niños salieron corriendo del cuarto templo

-jajaja, siempre atormentando a los niños, saga-

-al menos no ando asustándolos con mentiras, kanon-

-está bien, lo admito-el gemelo menor se acercó-pero es divertido verlos correr gritando asustados-

-bueno, ya que estas aquí, me ayudaras a hacer la limpieza de cáncer-

-justo iba a ver a leo-

-no me interesa, anoche defteros no ha podido dormir gracias a ti, y me he amanecido con él, así que mejor te pones a ayudarme- abrió un portal dimensional

-está bien, está bien….-se resignó y siguió al gemelo dentro del portal, el cual se cerró cuando hubo pasado

** o o o **

-a donde van con tanta prisa?- detuvo a los dos niños que pasaban corriendo por el salón de batallas del quinto templo

-señor aioria!- se asustaron cuando se vieron levantados en el aire por sus ropas

-ustedes que creen niños? comemos cangrejo y pez al horno?- pregunto mirando a los dos niños mientras risitas divertidas inundaban el salón

-no! Por favor no nos coma señor aioria, nos portaremos bien- decían sacudiéndose

-tenemos hambre!-les respondió el león dorado mientras las risitas a su espalda continuaban-así que serán nuestro almuerzo-

-no!Nos portaremos bien!Se lo juro!-gritaba el pequeño piscis ya casi llorando

-no nos coma, estamos debiluchos y nuestra carne no es rica, le dará dolor de estómago!- agrego el pequeño cáncer

-ustedes que opinan niños, comemos o los dejamos ir?-

Las risitas prosiguieron pero ante los sollozos de los dos niños se detuvieron

-oh venga, no iba en serio, solo bromeábamos- dejo a los dos niños en el suelo y se agacho para estar a su altura-no os pongáis tristes, sois mis amigos, y uno nunca se come a los amigos-

-en…serio?-pregunto con voz entrecortada

-claro, sino no tendrías amigos, no lloréis, debéis tomaros más con calma las cosas, miren que si esos pequeños monstruos de kardia y deguel creyeran lo que les digo, serian un mar de lágrimas interminable-

-era broma?-

-sí, ahora debéis marcharos, Agatha se enojara si os tardáis mucho-

-e…está bien….-se secó las lagrimas

-a ver, mostrad esas sonrisas suyas-

Ambos niños sonrieron y el santo mayor les empezó a hacer cosquillas junto a los demás niños que se habían estado riendo de la escena antes

Para cuando logro ponerlos felices, los dejo irse, una vez salieron de leo miro a sus pequeños acompañantes

-bueno, hoy nos quedamos sin comer, creo que podremos encontrar algunas verduras- dijo sonriente y los menores se echaron a reír mientras volvían a entrar a los privados

** o o o **

-como se supone que haremos esto?-

-llevo cinco años limpiando este lugar, así que no es complicado-

-pero este lugar es un caos-

-y que?-miro a su hermano-debería ser sencillo para ti, tu que controlas las dimensiones- se giró mirando las extensas cuadriculas que conformaban el suelo, el cielo era una bóveda azul llena de galaxias y planetas errantes, mientras en el "suelo", trozos de pilares estaban regados por doquier

-la mente humana puede ser fascinante si te pones a examinar con cuidado-

-dónde estamos?-

-esta es la mente del guardián de cáncer, caótico, verdad?-

-qué?!-se fijó en cada lugar de aquel espacio-como llegamos hasta acá?-

-sencillo, solo he combinado mi "otra dimensión" con una variación del "satán imperial", donde entramos a la mente de la persona, la princesa atenea me ordeno perfeccionar ambas técnicas, bien acabemos aquí, iremos con piscis y luego con seiya-

-ya veo, pero que hay que hacer?-

-se supone que en cada mente, existe un delicado equilibrio entre el consiente y el subconsciente, y la realidad y los sueños, aquí, lo que ha ocurrido, que el subconsciente ha predominado y el guardián se ha sumido en un profundo sueño, por eso no puede despertar, y no podrá hacerlo ya que se han perdidos los recuerdos, y no hay nada a que aferrarse-

-y que es lo que has avanzado?-

-que recuerdas de Gabriel? Alguna anécdota-

-a ver, recuerdo que solía gustarle mirar el mar, siempre que podía, se metía allí y no salía hasta entrada la noche y teníamos que ir a sacarlo-

-es verdad, había olvidado aquello, bueno, lo que se hace es implantar recuerdos en un árbol-

-cuál?-

-ese- señalo al frente, a unos tres metros, donde se levantaba un pequeño árbol de no más de treinta centímetros

-qué es eso?-

-es el árbol de los sueños-

-esa varita sin hojas?-

-si, como te decía, cada persona posee uno, con el paso de los años, el árbol crece, cada sueño, pensamiento, lo hace crecer, pero recuerda que el guardián perdió sus recuerdos, así que es como si fuera un bebe-

-ya veo-

-bueno, mucha charla, hemos perdido tres horas-

-qué? tanto tiempo?-

-sí, el tiempo es relativo, así que apresúrate, niños vengan aquí!-exclamo y tres niños se acercaron volando con sus alitas de ángel

-maestro-

-porque tienen esas alas?-

-es un mundo donde la imaginación vuela- respondió saga y también aparecieron unas alas en su espalda-así que imagina lo que quieras, al final de cuentas, el guardián no lo recordara- se echó a volar seguido de los tres pequeños niños

-espérenme!-grito con desesperación mientras unas alas aparecieron y pudo elevarse, pero como jamás había hecho eso, sus alas no coordinaban sus movimientos-maldito saga! Me las vas a pagar!- exclamo mientas caía por tercera vez y gruñía con molestia.

** o o o **

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, es mi primera historia así que no seáis malos conmigo, espero que me contéis que les pareció, y si encontráis algún horror ortográfico, avisadme, por favor.**

**Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de la extraña mescla de personajes, pero luego se explicara la razón. **

**Y si algún Beta Reader quiere ayudarme a mejorar, estaré más que agradecida en recibir sus consejos**

****** o o o **

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: "HONOR DE CABALLERO"**

****** o o o **

Así que me despido, se me cuidan mucho.

Su fiel servidora

**PRASIOLINE**


	2. Capitulo 2: Retratos

**N/A:** hola de nuevo, ¿como están?, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo XD.

**disclaimer:** los personajes del manga/anime al igual que lost canvas no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivos autores.

**o o o**

**MEMORIES OF THE LOST WAR**

******o o o**

**CAPITULO DOS: RETRATOS**

******o o o**

Flotando en las blancas nubes más altas del cielo, se elevaba un hermoso castillo de mármol blanco, una enorme puesta de caoba con inscripciones de oro permitían el ingreso, el palacio central poseía grandes ventanales y en el salón principal, grandes cortinas translucidas caían del techo con delicadeza, el suelo era de mármol pulido, altas estatuas daban la bienvenida y una larga alfombra roja conducía al enorme trono de oro, donde, cómodamente sentado en la fina tapicería, un hermoso joven de cabellos rojizos, dormitaba, bajo los naranjas rayos de sol que se escabullían por la ventana, ataviado en sus blancos mantos divinos.

Un susurro, y aquel joven abrió sus ojos color de cielo, la mujer que apareció ante él, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos turquesas, se inclinó con cuidado

-hermano mío…-

-¿qué te trae por aquí, hermana?-

-lo he visto… ¿podríamos acaso permitir que los humanos continúen ensuciando esta tierra, que con tanto esfuerzo fue creado por nuestros padres?-

-concuerdo contigo, hermana, pero no es deber nuestro preocuparnos por ello, la tierra está a cargo de atenea, y sencillamente lo que pase allí, no me interesa-

-pero hermano, los humanos han corrompido aquel paraíso que les fue otorgado por los dioses, son una lacra que debemos exterminar-

-deberías ir con nuestro padre entonces, a mí no me interesa-

-ese es el problema, nuestro padre está a favor de esa chiquilla-

-entonces deja que las cosas continúen su camino, el fin de los humanos llegara… cuando deba llegar-

Encontró en esa mirada la complicidad que buscaba, se inclinó y se retiró ms que feliz, el pelirrojo, miro por la ventana antes de suspirar y convocar a sus guerreros, quienes aparecieron entre brizas azules y naranjas arrodillados ante el

-¿nos ha convocado, nuestro señor?-

-sí, prepararos para la guerra, los humanos deben desaparecer, mucho mal han ocasionado, borrare del mapa esas almas impuras y creare un nuevo paraíso-

-como ordene señor-

-¿y cuál será vuestra primera orden?-

-id al santuario de atenea, matad a todo aquel que se meta en vuestro camino y traedme a mi joven medio hermana, es una diosa, no puedo permitir que caiga con los mortales-

-como ordene- asintieron los cinco guerreros que desaparecieron así como llegaron

El dios se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada, pero no salió y solo exclamo mirando al techo

-¡Ícaro! ¡Prepara mi carruaje!- las puerta fueron abiertas lentamente

El dios sol, saldría de su sagrado recinto, el cual no había abandonado desde la era del mito.

**o o o**

Aquella sensación de sofocación la invadió de nuevo, pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, mientras sentía como si fuera jalado por cuerdas que la ahorcaba, se removió inquieta, y cuando logro abrir los ojos, vio unos de sus brazos manchado de sangre, no pudo girar para verse completamente. No podía hablar, pues las palabras quedaban en su garganta, sin poder escapar de sus labios, tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para lograr encender su Cosmo que mostro su sufrimiento y dolor, segundos después, las puertas se abrieron de golpe e ingresaron Sagitario y géminis, que había custodiado la entrada durante toda la noche.

-¡Princesa!- solo podían ver como su diosa se retorcía en la cama pues no encontraban el origen de aquello, entonces se encontraron con sus ojos, tan azules como el manantial más cristalino, rogándoles que la ayudaran, y solo atinaron a encender sus Cosmo envolviendo la habitación, bastantes molestos, y cuando encontraron en la pared, un diminuto punto, que parecía ser el origen de todo eso, enfurecieron y sus Cosmo explotaron mientras que ese invisible y casi imperceptible punto de energía desaparecía y todo volvía a la "normalidad".

A la habitación ingresaron los demás dorados y rodearon la cama, donde, en el centro, la diosa se había hecho un ovillo, tenía heridas abierta y sangrantes, mientras luchaba por contener los gritos de dolor, sin pensarlo siquiera, géminis levanto a la peli morada y salió corriendo hacia la fuente de la diosa, donde fueron recibidos por las doncellas que rápidamente vendaron las heridas luego de lavarlas y aplicar medicinas para detener el dolor y cualquier infección.

Tres horas después, Atenea dormía profundamente en una habitación que habían preparado para recibirla, mientras era observada por los diez caballeros que en esos momentos se encontraban en el santuario.

-¿cómo ha podido ocurrir esto?-

-no lo entiendo, no sentí nada durante la noche-

-la barrera de Atenea no se vio alterada en lo más mínimo-

-tendremos que reforzar la vigilancia, nos organizaremos para custodiar a la Princesa, ya saben cómo es, gusta de salirse del templo principal sola, nos turnaremos de a dos-

-iré a ordenar la vigilancia, pondremos en alerta a todos los Santos y guardias-

-seremos precavidos, nadie pasara por los doce templos, así que cuidad que los aprendices dorados-

-creare un campo de protección alrededor de la colina zodiacal-

-vamos entonces, hay que prepararnos-

-permaneceré aquí, custodiare a Atenea esta noche-se adelantó Virgo

-es lo mejor, sabrás cómo reaccionar ante cualquier ataque-

-yo te acompañare- se adelantó Escorpio

-está bien-

Esa noche nadie durmió, se reforzaron las rondas de los Santos, en ese momento, en el santuario se encontraban 73 Santos, así que se organizaron dos grupos, uno haría la ronda de día, el otro de noche, el santuario estaría constantemente recorrido por los grupos asignados para cada zona y cada dos o tres horas, dos caballeros dorados harían el recorrido completo, fueron asignados seis caballeros de plata para custodiar la entrada del templo principal y seis para la entrada a los aposentos de Atenea, también se ordenó que todos los caballeros que realizaban misiones de reconocimiento o dirigían los campos de entrenamiento en todo el mundo, regresaran así como también los aprendices.

**o o o**

En algún lugar de aquel oscuro bosque, en una pequeña cabaña, a la luz de las velas, un hombre, de largos cabellos verde claro y aunque poseía una apariencia joven, tenía una mirada cansada, se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana, y miro a las estrellas.

-ya veo, creo que ya es hora de volver…- sonrió con melancolía, ya era un año desde que había partido hacia allí, para poder estar lejos del ajetreo que su cargo le ordenaba y poder recuperar aquellas antiguas habilidades que con el tiempo había aprendido, se giró hacia donde los dos pequeños peliblancos dormían y los miro enternecido-sí, debo poner orden en ese lugar, esos chiquillos son hábiles, pero muy inmaduros- sonrió con arrogancia- tendré que castigarles- dijo en un susurro antes de volver a sus planos y gruesos libros.

**o o o**

-¿así que no fueron capaces de detectar ese Cosmo tan visible?- miro las estrellas antes de girarse hacia donde los cuatro jóvenes se ponían de pies cansados- es hora de volver al santuario, ¡andando!-ordeno llevándose la caja de Pandora a la espalda.

-¡sí!- respondieron antes de seguir al castaño

-estoy seguro que a Shion no le agradara nada la noticia- exclamo antes de emprender el camino de regreso

-¡espérenos Maestro!- exclamo uno de los jóvenes cuando el castaño les hubo tomado distancia considerable

-apúrense, son los caballeros legendarios, esta práctica no ha de haber sido nada para ustedes- grito mientras continuaba caminando

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre sí, asintiendo y siguiendo al energético Santo.

**o o o**

-Maestro… ¿qué piensa?-pregunto la pequeña de cabellos rojo carmín atados en una coleta mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho peli naranja

-en nada pequeña, en nada…-

-extraña usted a su Maestro, ¿verdad?-

-si…fue una gran persona, me enseño muchas cosas-

-era una persona valiente, ¿verdad?-se sentó mirando al joven-como usted-

-él era valiente, al igual que su Maestro… pero yo…yo hui del santuario ni bien tuve la oportunidad, era un mocoso, deben estar decepcionados de mí-

-Maestro, no llore por favor- se puso de pie mientras secaba las lágrimas que el mayor intentaba ocultar-ellos no están decepcionados, Maestro… usted fue muy valiente, se enfrentó todos esos hombre malos y me salvo-

-pequeña…-susurro mirando a la niña con ojos llorosos, la menor le dedico una sonrisa tan pura como su edad le permitía, a su corta edad, había comprendido tantas cosas, había sufrido, sí, pero había aprendido a salir adelante, según ella, gracias a él. Aun recordaba hace dos años, cuando la había encontrado en aquel pueblo, le dolía recordar siquiera lo que le hubiese ocurrido de no haber pasado por allí de casualidad, una vez fuera de peligro, hubiese esperado que la niña no confiara en él, después de lo que estuvo por pasarle, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, la menor le había sonreído, y le había llamado noble espíritu, en su lengua natal, coincidiendo con el significado más profundo de su nombre.

-Maestro…no llore por favor…-la niña aun sonriente, abrazo al mayor, quien le correspondió y miro a las estrellas.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

**o o o**

-bueno niños, viendo y considerando que no podemos abandonar piscis, entrenaremos en el jardín-

-¡ti!-respondieron emocionados los más chicos corriendo hacia el lugar establecido

-espero que puedan…-dijo antes de seguir a los menores hacia el jardín del doceavo templo

El entrenamiento de ese día, consistió en tirar rosas a un blanco establecido, de las cientos de rosas tiradas, solo dos llegaron al "blanco", lo cual significó un triunfo para los tres niños, pero la Amazona, que había adoptado un carácter maduro, pero sin perder aquella suavidad de antaño, se acercó y sentándose en una piedra que conformaba parte de la decoración, llamo la atención de los menores

-escuchadme atentamente, cada rosa que no ha caído en el blanco, pudo haber herido a algún inocente-

-maestra…-

-es cierto, mirad, imaginad que el enemigo está frente a ustedes y detrás hay personas comunes y corrientes, cada rosa que no llegue al enemigo, le hará daño a una de esas personas, y no podemos permitir eso, ¿entienden?-

-¡sí!-respondieron algo triste antes de volver a entrenar, y otra vez eran incapaces de darle al blanco

-será una semana difícil…- pensó, pasando la mano por su frente

-¿problemas con los niños, Piscis?-

-Milo de Escorpio- vio al Santo salir al jardín-¿que trae a su persona hasta mis aposentos?-

-hemos determinado los turnos para las rondas, así que nos toca a ambos en dos horas-

-gracias por avisar-

-por nada-

-¿algo más que quieras, Santo?-

-no, solo pasaba a ver, puedo darme cuenta que a tus aprendices les hace falta mucha practica-

-lo se…-

-habrá que tener cuidado con esas rosas-

-no son venenosas, son solo rosas, no pondría en peligro vidas ajenas solo por hacer practicar a mis aprendices-

-es un alivio-dijo sonriente.

-no creo que ver como andaban mis aprendices, sea la razón que te haya traído aquí, ¿me equivoco?-

El Santo asintió.

-¡niños!-llamo a los menores- id a jugar por ahí, entrenaremos más tarde-

-si-

-¿qué es lo que ocurre, Escorpio?- pregunto una vez los niños se hubiesen marchado.

El peli azul miro al cielo antes de pasar saliva suspirando luego y preguntar aquello que hace tiempo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

**o o o**

-¿que se supone que haremos hoy?-pregunto mirando a su hermano

-me sorprende que te hayas ofrecido a venir- respondió el gemelo mayor una vez que entraron por el portal una vez mas

-quiero ayudar, eso es todo-

-¿ves es árbol? ¿Recuerdas que lo llamaste varita sin hojas?-

-si…-

-pues míralo ahora-

-¿dónde está?-

-allí-señalo hacia arriba, en la cima de una colina, un árbol de metro y medio, con sus hojas tiernas, se elevaba tranquilo-no recordaba muchas cosas sobre Gabriel, pero has sido de mucha ayuda, al menos tu si lo recuerdas-sonrió- a este paso, terminaremos pronto y podrá despertar-

-bien, así podremos ver que hay en la mente de piscis-

-y Atenea se alegrara el tenerlos de vuelta-resalto Saga

-¡claramente!, para eso estamos aquí- sonrió nervioso

-bueno, andando, ¿dónde se abran metido esos mocosos?-miro a todos lados y los tres niños no aparecían

-¡mocosos!-vocifero Kanon

-Maestro…-susurro acercándose-por favor…no haga ruido…-dijo el albino con el dedito en los labios

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto bajando el nivel de su voz

-tiene que ver lo que hemos encontrado…-

-¿por dónde?-

-por aquí…-

Se alejó caminando de puntillas, seguido por los gemelos, llegaron a donde unos pilares caídos, donde los otros dos peli azules, miraban una esferita violácea que flotaban y daba vueltas sobre su eje, mientras despedía una tenue luz dorada.

-¿qué es eso?-ambos se agacharon para ver más de cerca

-shhh….es un recuerdo-

-¿un recuerdo?-

-ayer, cuando implantamos el recuerdo de la playa, ese recuerdo, buscando su origen, se forzó a buscar en lo más profundo del subconsciente, aquella zona inalcanzable, y ha encontrado una cadena- se puso de pie- nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado, debemos dejar que la mente humana se regenere por sí sola, meter mano, seria empeorar todo, así que nos vamos-

-¿cuánto tardara?-

-no lo sé, no podría saberlo, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, por ahora iremos a darle la buena noticia a la Princesa, que el caballero de cáncer, está en camino a despertar-

-Maestro, ¿ha visto eso?- señalo al cielo mientras miraba hacia arriba

-¿qué cosa?- miro y encontró una esfera enorme de tonalidades azules

-¿y eso?-

-ese es el sueño en el que se encuentra sumido el Santo de cáncer, se ha creado un nexo entre consiente y subconsciente, la mente humana no deja de sorprenderme-sonrió- mejor vámonos, o de verdad nos encontrara-

Abrió un portal y los cinco aparecieron en la estancia.

-¿qué ocurre si llega a encontrarnos en sus sueños?-

-nos destruirá, su mente no llega a reconocernos y siempre se desacera de lo que no tiene una utilidad allí-

-ya veo…-

-ustedes vuelvan a Géminis, y terminen los deberes, iremos en unas horas-

-¡sí!-respondieron y salieron del templo escaleras abajo mientras los gemelos partieron escaleras arriba

Al entrar al salón principal, Atenea los esperaba en el trono, con una linda sonrisa adornando su delicado rostro, detrás permanecían Virgo y Sagitario, los gemelos hicieron las venias correspondientes.

-he podido sentirlo…-

-Princesa, su caballero de Cáncer, pronto volverá-

-lo se…gracias Saga, Kanon, os agradezco que aceptarais esta tarea-

-éramos los únicos que podían realizarla, señorita Atenea, es nuestro compañero, y jamás se abandona a un compañero-

-os lo agradezco de corazón-una lagrima escapo de sus ojos

-cómo se siente hoy día Princesa, ¿sus heridas aun le duelen?-

-un poco, pero la inmensa felicidad que siento me hace olvidar de las heridas-sonrió con tristeza- sé que estáis cansados, pero no encuentro otra forma de deciros esto, me gustaría que continuaran con piscis…-

-será un placer continuar Princesa, así, podremos afinar nuestras técnicas, llegado el momento de ayudar a Pegaso-

-sé que ustedes son los únicos capaces de realizar esto, y os lo agradezco por aceptar esta tarea…-

Ambos Santos se inclinaron antes de retirarse.

**o o o**

En un risco, desde donde se apreciaban los doce templos, el templo principal y la estatua de Atenea, un encapuchado sonrió al estar al fin en casa, llevaba el equipaje a la espalda y dos albinos de la mano.

-al fin, llego la hora de poner orden aquí-

Dijo antes de emprender la caminata a la colina zodiacal.

**o o o**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**No sé hasta dónde me ha llevado este capítulo, quería descubrir a algunos santos, pero creo que me ha sido imposible, según a como he entendido las clases de literatura en el colegio, el drama es eso, ir mostrando todo de a poco, así que espero me comprendáis, entre el tercer cap. o el cuarto, terminare de descubrir a los dorados, y sabrán a que época me refiero.**

**Gracias por leer, sinceramente me gustaría que me dijeran lo que piensan, no pido que me digan que es una buena historia, por no creo que lo sea, solo pido que me digáis en que puedo mejorar, puedo cambiar algo o algún error que halláis encontrado, solo eso.**

**He tomado en cuenta los consejos que me han dado por PM e intente arreglar los errores que me han encontrado, así que gracias por los consejos SakuraK Li, Tot12.**

**Gracia por leer Y no os hago perder más vuestro tiempo.**

******o o o**

Así que me despido, cuídense y coman bien XD.

Su fiel servidora

**PRASIOLINE**


	3. Capitulo 3: Honor de Caballeros

**hola, hola, saludos para todos, jxjxjx, aquí les traigo el tercer cap, juro que he revisado meticulosamente los errores ortográficos pero como siempre se me pasa algo por alto, espero me puedan corregir XD**

**o o o**

**CAPITULO 3: HONOR DE CABALLEROS**

******o o o**

-Maestro… ¿cree usted conveniente venir aquí?-

-tenemos algo que hacer- movió la enorme piedra que cubría la entrada de la cueva-pasa-

-s-si…-la niña entro seguida por el mayor, cruzaron el túnel a paso lento y llegaron a una especie de salón donde en el centro, había una piedra en un pedestal

-¿qué es eso?-

-debes conocer este lugar sagrado, mi Maestro me trajo cuando tenía cinco años, recuerda esto, solo puedes volver una vez más, la entrada no volverá a reconocerte y te eliminara, así que te contare una historia, escucha con atención…-

La niña miro la roca con aquella forma extraña con curiosidad y miro a su Maestro que había cambiado su expresión antes alegre por una seria y casi nostálgica.

**o o o**

-Zeus, no creo que la llegada de Apolo sea un buen augurio-

-lo sé, Hera, lo sé, pero aun así, debo recibirlo, es mi hijo después de todo-

-esta sensación… tengo un mal augurio, que el Dios sol haya salido de su templo… la tierra…-se dijo para sus adentros mientras observaban desde la entrada del sagrado templo olímpico, como se acercaba la carroza dorada del Dios gemelo de la luna.

Detrás de la pareja, permanecían inmutables Hestia y Deméter, escoltadas por las doncellas de sus templos.

-nada bueno resultara de esta reunión- exclamo Hestia con tranquilidad

-lo se…estoy segura que ellos también lo saben- miro al cielo perdidamente

En las señoras del Olimpo había nacido un amor incondicional por todo ser vivo. En sus corazones maternales algo palpitaba con furia, algo indescriptible. Las tres Diosas superiores, fruncieron el entrecejo cuando la carroza se detuvo en la entrada.

**o o o**

-rayos, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!-grito al ver la destrucción de su templo, detrás, los subordinados miraban aterrados a su Dios mientras este estallaba en ira-¿¡cómo fue posible que no protegieran como se debía mi reino!?-

-discúlpenos, mi señor, no fue nuestra intención…-

-dejaron que esos chiquillos de Atenea les patearan el culo, que deshonra-

-debes tranquilizarte amor mío…- le dijo la hermosa Diosa de ojos rosas acercándose

-está bien, pero solo porque me lo pides tú- miro a la Diosa a quien abrazo de la cintura mientras miraban sus tierras, destruidas por la guerra contra aquella Diosa adolescente.

-cumplirás lo que me prometiste, ¿cierto?- la Diosa se acomodó entre sus brazos

-¿cuándo te he defraudado amor?, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

-ese es mi esposo…- beso su mejilla y se alejó entre las ruinas de lo que antes fue su hogar.

Los subordinados miraron alejarse a la Diosa, y su Dios se vio envuelto por su Cosmo irritado, girándose con una risa malvada hacia ellos.

-tendrán mucho trabajo que hacer, si aprenderán a comportarse como se debe-

Más de uno trago saliva.

**o o o**

Avanzo con elegancia hacia el risco que le permitía ver sus tierras, sus guerreros estaban de rodillas, atrás de él.

-que empiece la reconstrucción- no dijo nada más y se giró, alejándose de allí, hacia un antiguo templo, donde dentro, permanecía su armadura y a un lado, el arma que lo representaba en aquellos lares.

**o o o**

Camino con cuidado por aquellos estrechos pasajes, hacia media hora, casi moría cuando se desprendieron las rocas de la parte alta del lugar donde se encontraba, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada a su compañero, respiro profundamente antes de pisar aquella abertura, que se desfondo y no quedo nada más que vacío ante ella. Aun fuertemente agarrada a las paredes del pequeño túnel, miro a todos lados buscando paso, pero nada y un gruñido a sus espaldas se dejó oír.

En momentos como eso, deseaba no haber dejado a Lux atrás.

**o o o**

Los gemelos llegaban a piscis, cuando un soldado que bajaba las escaleras corriendo, grito sus nombres intentando llamas su atención.

-¿qué ocurre?-

-la Princesa Atenea ha convocado a reunión y pide la presencia de los Caballeros Dorados-

-está bien, iremos de inmediato-

El soldado inclino la cabeza antes de continuar su camino, aún tenía que recorrer los demás templos y buscar a sus guardianes Dorados. Los gemelos e miraron antes de suspirar resignados-

-habrá que volver…- se dieron vuelta y regresaron sobre sus pasos.

-¿a qué se debe su llamado, Princesa?- pregunto acuario una vez todos se hubiesen reunido.

-chicos, me habéis servido tantos años, que no sabía cómo agradeceros, los últimos diez años, después de la guerra, han sido los más difíciles, sobre todo para ustedes, sé que no es fácil volver a la vida luego de tanto…todos cometimos errores, pero aprendieron a sobrellevarlos, siempre he querido la felicidad de mis Santos, pero no la encontraran aquí en el santuario…-

-¿Princesa, que quiere decir?...-

**o o o**

-¿¡cómo puedes decir eso, Apolo!?-

-así es padre, he visto conveniente, eliminar a la raza humana, han contaminado ese hermoso planeta que se les concedió…-

-¿me pides que autorice el exterminio de un territorio del cual no soy poseedor?-

-así es-

-pues no soy la persona indicada para tal solicitud, mis dominios son los cielos, la tierra, le pertenecen a Hera, habla con ella-

-he escuchado todo esto, y no estoy de acuerdo con tu deseo de eliminar a los humanos, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué el repentino interés por los mortales de Atenea?- la Diosa de rizos azabache miraba con curiosidad al joven Dios pelirrojo

-han dejado de adorarnos desde hace siglos, ahora alaban a un Dios que según ellos, creo todo lo que existe y perjuran que nuestra existencia no es más que un relato de los libros antiguos-

-¿y qué esperas conseguir con esto?-

-castigarles por tal osadía, ese planeta no puede seguir siendo manchado con sus presencias pecadoras-

-yo me opongo a las guerras, eso deberías saberlo, Apolo, y sabes que Atenea protegerá a ese mundo y los mortales que habitan en él-puso sus cristalinos ojos sobre su marido- pero no soy yo quien da la última palabra, es tu decisión Zeus- respondió antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la sala junto a su dos hermanas divinas.

El Dios del Olimpo vio marcharse a su mujer y maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba cuando hacia eso, dejarlo siempre con la última decisión, ahora se veía entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado estaba Apolo, su primogénito, tan poderoso como él y por el otro, estaba Atenea, su hija predilecta, definitivamente tenía que dejar de andar de casanovas.

**o o o**

-quiero con todo el corazón que podáis llevar vidas normales, lejos de aquí, que viváis la vida que por servirme, perdieron-

-Atenea…-

-no quiero que os sintáis obligados a luchar por mí. Si lo desean, pueden iros, no me opondré a ello…-

Los presentes se quedaron desconcertados. Definitivamente eso no era algo que esperaban escuchar.

-si me permite Princesa…-virgo se adelanto

-Shaka…- miro al rubio que avanzo dos pasos delante del grupo

-creo hablar en nombre de todos nosotros, al decir que aunque sus deseos sean buenos, tampoco está en nuestros planes dejar el santuario, nuestras vidas le pertenecen solo a usted y si me lo permite, será un honor repetir el juramento que realice al ser nombrado Caballero-se arrodillo con casco en mano e inclinando la cabeza-me pongo a su servicio una vez más, jurando protegerla más allá de la muerte, por ser usted la Diosa de la sabiduría, la guerra justa, la estrategia y las artes…sin dudarlo, me uno a su causa justa y noble, mi destino, está en sus manos-

Todos se arrodillaron listos para repetir el juramento que realizaron en su juventud hace tantos años.

Había esperado eso, lo había visto venir, había esperado que los Dorados aceptaran lo que les dijo, pero una vez más, rechazaron su pedido, en el fondo del corazón, sintió alegría, pero a la vez pena, le alegraba que se quedaran con ella, pero le entristecía el hecho que no quisieran vivir como personas normales.

**o o o**

Se giró lentamente a ver que había detrás y encontró una bestia peluda de colmillos enormes y sedientos de sangre, al igual que sus ojos, se puso pálida y no pudo mover ni un musculo, no tenía salida.

-KIAAAA!- grito asustada cuando aquel animal se le lanzo encima, un sonido como si se cortase el aire, se escuchó y el animal cayó muerto al suelo, de posaderas en el suelo, se cubría la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-oye, ¿tanto revuelo por un lobo?- giro su espada y la guardo en su vaina con estilo.

-¡Lux!-

-oye, Kat, si sigues así, jamás conseguirás tus alas-

-lo siento-

-bueno, continuemos entonces-

-no hay paso-

-veamos- se acercó y miro por encima de la chica que continuaba en el piso-¿olvidas quién soy, Kat?- le extendió su mano

-no, pero…- acepto la ayuda

-tenemos una misión que cumplir, la señora Metis nos ha ordenado buscar a esa niña, no debemos fallar- cargo a la chica de la cintura y camino al borde.

-¿qué planeas hacer?-pregunto mirando el vacío que se extendía ante ellos.

-llegar al otro lado-

-no estarás pensando en hacer eso…-

-es la única manera- salto y ambos cayeron desapareciendo en la oscuridad del profundo pozo, el lugar se sumió otra vez en el silencio que durante milenios hubiese conservado, y una vez más ese silencio fue roto por el batir de alas. En la espalda del chico, habían aparecido sus alas y subían otra vez.

-¿estás bien?- miro a su amiga

-creo que si…- la chica se había aferrado a su compañero

-si no me hubieras agarrado así, hubiera podido desplegar mis alas antes-

-¡Lux!-

-tranquila, mira ya llegamos- exclamo sonriente mientras dejaba a la chica en tierra firme.

-necesito un minuto para recuperar el alma-estaba de rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento

-está bien, un minuto y continuamos- exclamo dejándose caer al lado de la chica, con las piernas colgando hacia el abismo.

Miro la continuación del túnel, al fin habían logrado llegar hasta allí, tenían que sacar a esa niña de allí y llevarla con Metis. De pronto la tierra volvió a temblar y los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

-entremos-grito ya que las rocas empezaron a caer desde la cima de aquel lúgubre lugar, se refugiaron en la cueva y las rocas taparon la salida.

-habrá que continuar…-

Su compañera sintió y se escuchó un gruñido, tan fuerte que retumbo en las paredes y estas temblaron ligeramente, ambos espadachines cruzaron miradas asintiendo y corriendo hacia la única dirección que había.

**o o o**

El Dios Apolo subió a su carruaje y este partió, escoltado por ángeles guardianes del Dios, Zeus, que estaba en la entrada, espero a que el carruaje despareciera de su vista antes de volver a entrar.

-me ha preguntado si lo apoyare en esta guerra…-

-¿y qué has respondido?- lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios

-mi posición es neutral, siempre lo ha sido, le he prohibido iniciar una guerra insulsa…-

-orden que no creo que piense obedecer, la voluntad de los Dioses debe ser respetada, así que si decide declararle la guerra a Atenea, espero que esté listo para enfrentarla-

-Atenea es la Diosa de la guerra justa, estrategia y guardiana de la tierra, ella y sus Caballeros han demostrado con sangre su oposición a los intentos por tomar la tierra-

-eso lo saco de su madre…- respondió orgullosa mientras volvía a su asiento real y sus pequeñas sirvientas corrían tras ella para trenzar sus largos y sedosos cabellos.

Había solo una persona que podía lograr que el Dios sol se moviera de su lugar, y ella sabía quién era, tenía que alistarse, tendría una larga plática con una de sus tantas hijastras.

**o o o**

-el santuario… al fin- exclamo al llegar al bode del risco, los cuatro jóvenes se le acercaron por detrás

-pero díganos maestro, ¿para qué hemos venido?-

-estos últimos días, he percibido energía oscura dando vueltas, estoy seguro que el patriarca también, solo venimos para asegurarnos que todo esté bien. Y dependiendo de eso, veremos si continuamos con el entrenamiento-

-ya veo…-

-bueno, hay que apurarnos- salto al vacío y los chico se acercaron a la orilla.

-¡maestro!-

-apúrense Caballeros, o tendré que castigaros-

Los cuatro Santos se miraron entre ellos contrariados y suspiraron con resignación antes de saltar también tras el castaño.

**o o o**

-Cáncer, Piscis… ¿aún no han despertado?-se preguntó mentalmente cuando terminaba de subir las escaleras desde el doceavo templo- esto no pude estar bien…-acelero el paso para llegar al templo principal.

**o o o**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Hola otra vez, vengo a molestaros un ratito, jxjxjxj, espero que andéis bien, porque yo ando adolorida, anduve todo el día parada y mis pies me están matando, XDD.**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, además que espero que me corrijáis en los errores que encontréis, desde ya os agradezco haber leído este capítulo. ^^!**

**Con todo el corazón, gracias.**

**Prasioline**


	4. Capitulo 4: Alianzas

**Hola, aquí vengo yo de nuevo, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero asuntos de fuerza mayor no me permitieron subir este capitulo, prometo ser mas puntual.**

**supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero para aclarar dudas, los santos de oro son los de la versión Clásica y sus aprendices son los santos del Lost Canvas, ya os explicare el porque de todos.**

**o o o**

**CAPITULO 4: ALIANZAS**

**o o o**

-vaya, vaya, vaya… un año de ausencia y el santuario es un desastre, y pensar que a ustedes dos había pensado dejarles el santuario…- las puertas se abrieron mientras la reunión dorada proseguía- debería castigarles ni reforzando la vigilancia me han sentido…eso es porque la barrera principal ha caído, deberían saberlo ya, tantos años haciéndoles estudiar para que al final, no recordaran algo tan sencillo como la barrera de Amaltea-

Los Dorados se pusieron de pie girándose rápidamente.

**o o o**

-mi señor, ¿nos ha llamado?- los cinco guerreros se pusieron de rodillas ante el Dios

-claramente, ¿cómo va la restauración de mi reino?-

-bien, mi señor, sus súbditos se encargan de reparar el lado norte-

-bueno, después me terminaran de dar los informes, los he llamado porque tienen una misión importante-

-a sus órdenes-

-Halia, Demes pasen pequeñas- llamo y las cortinas se abrieron, mientras daba ingreso una niña que bordeaba los 6 años, sus cabellos negros y largos caían libres, mientras sus ojos rosas, resaltaban su delicado rostro, ataviada en un vestido rosa ceñido en la cintura con un moño atrás, sus zapatitos de charol y un moño en la cabeza, a su lado, iba otra niña de casi 12 años, con el mismo vestido pero en color azul, zapatos de charol y de cabellos también negros pero rizado y sus ojos tan azules como los de su padre, ambas escoltadas por sus nodrizas.

-¡papi!- la niña se echó a correr a los brazos del Dios, quien la recibió con alegría -¡papi, este lugar me da miedo!-

-lo sé, pequeña, aún estamos remodelando, ya verás que después te gustara-

La niña miro a los cinco subordinados, con curiosidad y estos bajaron la mirada al suelo.

-deben llevar a mis hijas a la tierra, y llevarlas ante la Diosa Athenea-

-pero mi señor…-

-iría personalmente pero no puedo abandonar este sitio, además, ellas saben que hacer, solo se encargaran de escoltarlas hasta llegar con la Diosa. Pues aunque no me gustaría iniciar otra guerra, ese lugar está lleno de...-

-¿humanos?-

-así es, Pandora se encargara de llevarlos lo más cerca posible…- detrás del Dios apareció la nombrada-os encargo el bienestar de mis angelitos, si algo llegara a pasarles, serán ustedes los siguientes en hacerle compañía a mi padre en el Tártaro-

**o o o**

-Sorrento, Thetis, venid a mi presencia-

-mi señor…-

Tengo una misión para ustedes-

-¿qué será?-

-me acompañareis al santuario-

-como ordene-

El Dios se puso de pie y se alejó vistiendo su armadura y tridente en mano, sus escoltas los siguieron rápidamente. Salieron del templo principal, donde una carroza de marfil alada por caballitos de mar gigantes, los esperaban.

-pero antes, una parada más-

**o o o**

-¡P…Patriarca!-exclamaron sorprendidos, el peli verde solo atino a sonreír con ligera maldad, mientras los dos pequeños albinos se escondían detrás, aferrándose a su capa, buscando protección tras esta, el Patriarca tenía "esa" mirada y eso no significaba nada bueno.

Ese día, rodarían cabezas, el Patriarca estaba furioso, la incompetencia, sumado a la inmadurez de sus Santos, habían traído algunos inconvenientes, que él, como segundo al mando del ejército de Athenea no podía permitir.

El peliverde camino sin mirar a los Dorados, hasta llegar ante la Diosa y se arrodillo ante ella.

-Princesa, el Patriarca, se hace presente ante usted…-

-Shion, ¿terminaste lo que querías hacer?-

-no, pero puedo continuar mis investigaciones aquí, el santuario esta hecho un lio, he regresado para poner el orden-

-me alegro…-

-Bueno-se puso de pie-¿interrumpí algo importante?-

-no, de hecho ya estábamos terminando-

-permítame entonces dar por terminada esta reunión-

-c…claro-

-maestro…-

-¡oh! lo había olvidado, niños, nunca interrumpan al Patriarca cuando está a punto de castigar a los Santos-

-perdón…-

-no importa, Princesa, les presento a mis dos aprendices, Sage y Harukei, niños, saluden a la señorita Athenea-

-mucho gusto- saludaron tímidos y la Thanatos correspondió.

Shion se giró a los Santos, que aún estaban atónitos por su presencia.

-¿qué? parece que hubieran visto un fantasma-

Los chicos intentaban articular palabra alguna, pero estas no escapaban de sus labios.

-será una larga semana…-suspiro el patriarca. Para la próxima, se encerraba en el templo principal a hacer sus investigaciones.

**o o o**

-¡pero que hermosa es la tierra!- Demes miraba todo por la ventana del vehículo en el que viajaba junto a su hermana mayor, Pandora, los Dioses gemelos y los tres jueces.

-no se preocupes, señorita Demes, cuando su padre termine las remodelaciones, podrá jugar en los jardines contiguos al palacio- respondió la peli morada al volante

-¡sí!-exclamo eufórica, miro al gemelo de cabellos dorados, y este, al sentirse observado, se giró a verla.

-¿qué ocurre?-

-¡eres lindo!- respondió sonriente.

-…- se quedó perplejo, no esperaba esa respuesta de la hija de su señor.

-¡cásate conmigo!- volvió a gritar

-¡¿qué?!-exclamo alarmado. La niña se paró en el asiento y lo abrazo.

-suélteme, por favor, señorita- decía el Dios, sacudiendo el brazo ligeramente

Thanatos y Halia, los miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y completamente mudos por la escena, mientras Pandora los veía por el retrovisor del auto.

El automóvil se detuvo en una plazoleta, primero descendió Thanatos ya que estaba del lado de la puerta, extendió la mano que fue aceptada y bajo Halia, después Hipnos descendió con la niña aun colgada del brazo.

-por favor señorita, su padre se molestara-

-¿y qué? ¿Tú no me amas?- pregunto con ojos llorosos.

-señorita, ¿qué cosas dice?-

-déjala, Demes tiene la suficiente edad para comprender esos sentimientos…- dijo Halia con tranquilidad- ¿no es así, señor Thanatos?-pregunto.

-sí, sí, lo que usted diga- respondió de espaldas limpiándose el oído con el meñique, con ese carácter tan suyo.

-bueno, dejo todo en sus manos- Pandora se había acercado al pequeño grupo.

-gracias por traernos- agradeció Halia inclinándose ligeramente.

-fue un placer-también se inclinó- cualquier cosa, estaré al pendiente-

-dígale a nuestro padre que no se preocupe, vamos en son de paz, así que no ocurrirá nada-

-le hare llegar su deseo, señorita Halia-

-gracias-

-¿dónde se han metido esos tres?-miraba a todos lados buscando a los tres jueces.

-¡disculpe nuestra tardanza!- gritaron corriendo hacia el grupo, los nombrados, vestidos con terno y corbata, al llegar apoyaron los brazos en las rodillas mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-¿dónde se habían metido?- exigió la peli azabache mayor.

-discúlpenos, señorita, hemos tenido que cambiarnos-

-¿cambiarse?, ¿para qué?- pregunto el Dios peli plateado.

-tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, no esperaran ir así, ¿verdad?-

-¿qué tiene de malo mi túnica?- dijo agarrando su manto divino.

-todos nos miran raro- dijo refiriéndose a las personas que pasaban por allí y que los veían como si fueran de bichos extraños.

-pero mi túnica es cómoda…-

-¡no señor, ustedes dos se me cambian de inmediato!-

-no creo que sea necesario cambiarse, después de todo, somos Dioses- respondió Hipnos, aun sacudiendo el brazo para que la niña lo soltara.

-¡he dicho que no los quiero así vestidos, malogran mi imagen!-exclamo molesta la peli azabache-¡Pandora…!-

-¡como ordene!-la peli morada saco del auto dos trajes negros-supongo que estas serán sus medidas-

-creo que es muy chico- respondió Halia midiendo la manga de uno de los trajes en el Dios menor.

-¡tendremos que ir con el sastre!-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo, asustando a los tres jueces y los dos Dioses por las expresiones psicópatas de sus rostros.

La menor de las hermanas sonrió con el rostro ensombrecido.

**o o o**

La tranquilidad podía percibirse en las tierras de Athenea, el patriarca había regresado, y había puesto orden, no era conveniente hacer las rondas, porque de llegado el momento, la mitad del ejercito estaría agotado, habían terminado de llegar desde los campos de entrenamientos los santos restantes y los aprendices, así que podía verse más gente moviéndose a esas horas.

-¿a dónde vamos, patriarca?- pregunto saga mientras con Aioros seguían al lemuriano por los pasadizos del templo principal

-ya veras, creería haberles dicho esto alguna vez, pero bueno, tengo que hacerlo yo-

Se detuvo ante una puerta enorme, negra y con un candado antiguo

-¿qué es este lugar?-

-no lo había visto antes-

-¿no? qué extraño, siempre corrían por aquí, cuando eran niños- saco una llave dorada, abrió el cerrojo y quito el candado. La puerta chillo mientras se abría lentamente.

Adentro, en mitad de la oscura habitación, entre cintas que caían del techo, había una fuente, y el agua que brotaba de esta, brillaba de un color azul, mientras pequeñas chispitas blancas salían expulsadas del líquido.

-¿qué es?-

-¿el agua?, nada, solo agua, lo único diferente, es que brilla-

-pero, ¿porque?-

-¿saben porque esta fuente, está encerrada, bajo una llave que solo el patriarca posee?-

-no recuerdo sus clases-

-porque aquí está la sangre de cada patriarca, desde que se creó la orden de Athenea, y este líquido posee demasiada energía, que de ser utilizada, alcanzaría a los mismos Dioses, por eso está aquí, pero es un relato muy largo, que les explicare luego- se acercó a la fuente y se hizo un corte en la muñeca-

-¡patriarca!-

-es la única manera de que el campo principal se mantenga- el líquido escarlata salió de la herida y cayó en la fuente, que brillo más fuerte que antes y de esta salió una onda expansiva que atravesó a los presentes y las paredes

-¿que fue esa sensación?- pregunto saga

-el campo, gracias a él, se mantiene los demás campos del santuario, además de que fortalece el Cosmo de cada santo, así que podrán percibir que sus Cosmos hierven-

Justo en ese preciso momento se sintió el ingreso de 7 cosmos oscuros, dentro de la barrera que acababa de levantarse, Saga y Aioros salieron velozmente de allí, mientras Shion encendía las alertas del santuario, acababan de infiltrarse gracias a la falta del campo mayor.

Lo que no percibió, fue aquella sensación que brotaba de las escalinatas zodiacales.

**o o o**

-¡oh, vaya!, nos han detectado-

-¿qué ocurre?-

-un ejército viene contra nosotros-

-¡¿qué?!-los tres jueces se pusieron en posición de ataque delante del grupo, los gemelos se posicionaron a ambos lados de las menores, que simplemente se quedaron de pie, sin entender aun lo que pasaba.

Mientras a lo lejos, se acercaba el poderoso ejército de Athenea.

-Potion of Darkness-murmuro Demes, una ráfaga violeta los cubrió y desaparecieron.

-¿qué pasa?- miro el campo que los cubría

-shhh….así no nos escucharan-dijo

-¿qué? ¿En qué momento se volvió a colgar de mí?- exclamo Hipnos al ver a la chiquilla colgada de su brazo nuevamente.

**Afuera del campo**

-¿qué ha ocurrido? Donde se han metido- Aioria exclamaba furioso

-sus cosmos han desaparecido totalmente- respondió Milo.

-y no percibí movimiento alguno- aclaro Camus

-¿habrá sido una falsa alarma?-

-no creo, eran cosmos nítidos, los he sentido antes, pero esa oscuridad que poseían, no creo haberles visto antes-

-¡achuuu!- se escuchó y la barrera se distorsiono, cayendo y dejando al descubierto a los 7 intrusos.

-¡Thanatos!-exclamaron Hipnos y Halia molestos

-perdón, soy alérgico al polvo- exclamo sobándose la nariz

-¡ustedes!-gritaron los dorados, plateados y bronces, furiosos, atacando al pequeño grupo.

-mierda- respondió Minos mientras se disponía a pelear.

-¡alto!-grito Demes, completamente asustada, su voz logro detener a ambos bandos, que se giraron a verla-¿porque pelean?...-dijo mientras lloraba y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-señorita Demes…- exclamo Thanatos viendo a la menor

-¡no quiero que peleen!-grito envuelta en su Cosmo oscuro, que se expandió rodeando a todos los presentes, sobre los cuales ejerció una fuerte presión, tirándolos al suelo. Poco apoco la presión iba aumentando, causando estragos en sus cuerpos. Cortes, sangre, cansancio.

-s…se…señorita…Demes…-murmuro Hipnos también en el suelo, extendiendo su mano a la niña. El suelo había empezado a temblar y resquebrajarse. Incluso algunos escupían sangre por la boca, mientras la pelinegra menor se elevaba centímetros del suelo.

-¡detente, Demes!-grito su hermana mayor, la única que no se vio afectada por la energía.

También había encendido su Cosmo, extendió los brazos, mientras frente a ella se creaba una esfera gris.

-¡Regression of the Aura! – Grito.

El Cosmo se extendió abarcando gran parte del terreno, el Cosmo de la menor se vio disminuido fuertemente, deteniendo sus efectos en los ya heridos guerreros.

En menos de un minuto, la energía oscura desapareció, disolviéndose en el aire.

-¡éter cure!-exclamo nuevamente, esta vez, pequeñas esferillas blancas, que dejaban rastro azulado a su paso, rodearon a todos los presentes, sanando sus heridas y devolviéndoles la vitalidad que su hermana les había arrebatado.

Y todos pudieron ponerse de pie.

-¡malditos!- exclamo saga corriendo hacia ellos, dispuesto a atacarlos, pero un tridente negro lo detuvo, rozando su cuello.

-no permitiré que toque a mis amas- Pandora acababa de aparecer- además, la señorita Halia os ha curado las heridas, no es forma de agradecer-

-¡¿qué hacen ustedes aquí, bastardos de Hades?!-

-¡Pandora, ¿cómo has llegado?!-

-siempre estaré a la sombra de mi señor…- miro por el rabillo al juez- mi señora Perséfone sintió la explosión de energías y temiendo lo peor, me envió, tanto ella como el señor Hades, no pueden abandonar el inframundo, aun no…- respondió, volviendo a mirar a los santos de Athenea con recelo.

Los dorados presentes le devolvieron la misma mirada.

-no hemos venido a pelear. Si esa hubiera sido nuestra intención, habría dejado que Demes os eliminara desde un inicio-

-¿entonces, que quieren aquí?-

-hablar con Athenea-respondió a secas-tenemos una propuesta que de seguro será de su interés- miro al santo de sagitario, fundiéndose en una guerra de miradas, que no duro mucho antes de que Shion apareciera.

-no puedo permitir que las huestes de Hades hablen con Athenea-

-¿quien es usted?-

-el patriarca, lo que sea que necesiten decirle a mi señora, yo se lo hare llegar-

-comprendo su pesar, y sus deseos de proteger a la hija predilecta de Zeus, pero supongo que podre confiar en que mi mensaje será llevado ante ella-

-pero señorita Halia-

-no creo que dejarían pasar a los caballeros si ellos quisieran ver personalmente a Hades- miro a los jueces-debemos ser comprensivos, así como nosotros le protegemos a él, ellos protegen a Athenea, tal vez con más devoción…- miro de nuevo al patriarca- escuche atentamente mis palabras, por favor, pues no repetiré lo dicho…-

Cuando comenzó a hablar de aquello, el patriarca, los dorados, incluso los jueces y los Dioses gemelos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

Nadie esperaba aquella proposición.

**o o o**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**No se como disculparme, había planeado subir un capitulo diario, pero tenia que averiguar algo, algo que me afecta a mi y a mi familia, así que espero me comprendáis, este capitulo lo tenia terminado, pero ese algo me impidió subirlo antes, mis mas sinceras disculpas.**

**y desde ya agradezco vuestro tiempo al leer esta locura mía. y también agradezco que me corrijáis los errores que encontréis.**

**El nombre de la barrera es porque mi creatividad para nombres es bastante pobre, pero si me dan una idea diferente, la cambiare de inmediato. ademas de que ya tiene una explicación por el nombre, pero siempre se pueden hacer modificaciones. XD.**

**Desde el fondo de mi corazoncito de pollo. Muchicimas gracias**

**coman sano y cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos.**

**vuestra amiga**

**PRASIOLINE**


	5. Capitulo 5: Lazos

Saludos, aquí estoy yo de nuevo, trayéndoles el quinto capitulo de mi primera historia, espero que les guste.

**o o o**

**CAPITULO 5: LAZOS**

**o o o**

-¿quieres decir que Hades quiere formar una alianza?-

-así es… han sido siglos de intensa lucha, hemos visto por conveniente, dejar nuestro intento por tomar la tierra, creo que eso es bueno para ustedes- agrego la pelinegra, recibiendo miradas desconfiadas de los santos.

-no podemos confiar en ustedes, después de todo, sirven a Hades, el enemigo principal de nuestra diosa-

-comprendo su malestar, pero os juro por el sagrado Estigia, que lo que digo es verdadero-

Shion miro con recelo al pequeño grupo, no podía confiar en sus palabras, pero la mocosa había jurado por aquel lago tan sagrado para los dioses, aquel que de retractarse del juramento, los condenaba al tártaro, juntos a los Titanes.

-ustedes tienen algo que le pertenece a mi señor, si me lo devolvéis, os entregare el alma de Pegaso…-

-¿quién eres?-

-¿yo? Soy Halia, primogénita de Hades…-respondió girándose- piénselo bien Patriarca, la guerra se acerca- miro al cielo- tener algunos aliados no estaría mal…-

Se alejó, seguida por los gemelos, los tres jueces y Pandora que cargaba a la menor en brazos, pues había quedado inconsciente luego de haber utilizado tanto poder, desapareciendo todos en una brisa oscura.

Cuando los Cosmo desaparecieron, Shion ordeno que todos volvieran a sus actividades y el regreso al templo principal, había algo que dejo pasar cuando observaba las estrellas, no había previsto ninguna guerra, eso no era bueno.

Y otra vez, la alarma de cosmos "enemigos" volvió a sonar, esta vez, desde las playas, eso solo significaba que ese dios acababa de pisar tierras del santuario, acompañado ahora de cinco personas.

Grandioso, ese día, en el que estaba tan ocupado, con tantas cosas para pensar, a los dioses se les ocurría venir, y poner a prueba su paciencia.

Pero para su suerte, Dohko se ofreció para ir y solucionar aquel problema. Volviendo media hora después con la noticia que el dios Posesión había llegado con la representante de Odín, pidiendo una entrevista con la diosa Athenea.

Los dioses querían volverlo loco, de eso estaba seguro.

O eso pensó cuando tuvo que ir a hablar con ambos superiores personalmente, ya que habían exigido su presencia.

-hasta que se le ocurre hacer acto de presencia, Patriarca-

-me disculpo, asuntos de fuerza mayor me obligaron a permanecer en el templo principal, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿en qué puedo serviros, señor Poseidón, señorita Polaris?- llego escoltado por los caballeros dorados, que recelosos, custodiaban al carnero mayor.

-supongo que ya sabe de nuestra petición, Patriarca, ¿Qué ha decidido? ¿Nos concede la entrevista con Athenea?-

-mi señora no se encuentra disponible ahora, pero estoy seguro que gustosa os recibirá mañana, aunque no podría confirmarlo-

-está bien, volveremos mañana…al atardecer… si le parece bien…-

-como dije no puedo asegurar nada, pero serán recibidos por los caballeros dorados-

-bien, bien… entonces nos retiramos, perdonen las molestias- se giró, subiendo a su carruaje, ayudando a subir a Hilda de Polaris y luego subieron los escoltas de ambos-saludad a vuestra diosa de nuestra parte-

Solo vio a alejarse el carruaje tirado por caballos de mar majestuosos, suspiro y se giró a los santos

-espero que nadie más venga…-

-esperemos que así sea, Patriarca-dijo Aioros

-bueno, ustedes tienen que volver a sus templos, no permitiré que los aprendices dejen de entrenar por asuntos tan triviales como estos-

-sí, señor-

** o o o**

-¿y bien, como os ha ido?-pregunto el dios al ver entrar a sus hijas seguidas por los dioses y los jueces.

-hemos confirmado el carácter de los humanos de la diosa, padre, pero no se preocupe, estoy segura que estarán de acuerdo con nuestra propuesta-

-me alegra, es hora de dejar tanta enemistad, ya casi no le encuentro sentido a nuestras rencillas-

-muchos mortales murieron por nuestra causa, tal vez sea la razón de la desconfianza de sus corazones-

-así es, aun no perdonan nuestro accionar, pero bueno, estamos dispuestos a dejar todo a un lado, esperemos a que asimilen esto-

-si…-

Los siete se inclinaron antes de separarse y seguir sus caminos.

-padre…-

-¿si?-

-¿cree usted que Zeus, haya querido eso de verdad?-

-hay cosas que ni los dioses comprenderemos, Halia-

-tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasarle, padre…-

-no te preocupes hija mía, tu padre jamás permitirá que pase lo que Gea predice-

-era usted el verdadero heredero al trono, ¿verdad?-

-eso ya no tiene importancia… Zeus nos liberó aquella vez, gracias a él, ganamos esa guerra, y todos decidimos reconocerlo como nuestro señor-

-está bien…-

-hazme el favor de no interferir de nuevo, Halia, Zeus no es alguien que acepte que se lo recrimine-

-se lo prometo padre…-beso la mano del dios y se marchó.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, pensaba en lo que paso esa vez.

** -FLASH BACK-**

-¡¿cómo pudo usted ser capaz de hacerle eso a mi padre?!- una pequeña niña de no más de 7 años, ingreso furiosa al salón del trono, donde el dios supremo descansaba en su asiento, acompañado del séquito de dioses.

-¿quién es esa chiquilla que ha osado dirigirse a mí sin las correspondientes venias?-se puso de pie, enfrentando a la niña.

-no le hare venia alguna para alguien que no es mi dios- respondió encarando al dios.

El dios la miro atónito, ¿acaso esa niña no se daba cuenta frente a quien estaba?, los acompañantes del dios miraron a la niña y luego al dios, no muchos dejaban a Zeus con esa mirada.

Que aquella mocosa lo hubiera humillado frente a sus hermanos e hijos, no era algo que él, estuviese dispuesto a tolerar. Poco a poco la habitación se vio envuelta en su incomparable poder, que amenazaba hacer trizas todo a su paso.

-como te has atrevido, inmundo ser, a compararte conmigo y venir ante mí divina presencia, a blasfemar con tu boca sucia e inmunda-

La menor mantenía su semblante molesto y serio, como si aquello no le afectase en lo más absoluto.

-la eternidad del tártaro será un buen castigo para ti, allí pensaras mejor antes de venir ante mi presencia-exclamo furioso-¡eternal prison!-

La habitación se ilumino de aquel dorado y poderoso Cosmo que emanaba del dios supremo, pero cuando las puertas de la profunda prisión se abrían, se cerraron con fuerza, mientras un Cosmo oscuro se interponía entre el dios y la pequeña niña.

Blandiendo su espada y escudo, el dios mayor había aparecido justo a tiempo.

-sé que juré, jamás intervenir en los asuntos que ocurran en el olimpo, pero no permitiré que toques a mi hija, Zeus-

-¡hades!- se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano allí, luego cambio su semblante a uno molesto

-personalmente, no me habría interesado que enviaras a otro dios al tártaro, después de todo, eso haces todo el tiempo, cuando alguien se opone a tu palabra- el dios se paró con firmeza, mientras la niña se había escondido detrás de su capa que se arrastraba en el suelo

-¿que trae al más impuro de los dioses a mi sagrado palacio?- pregunto con arrogancia el dios

-asuntos que resolver con mi madre… ¿o qué?, ¿me prohibirás ver a la madre que me pario?-

-recuerda que te expulse del olimpo por tus crímenes, hades-

-¿crímenes? ¿Qué crímenes? No han sido peores que los tuyos, Zeus-

-¡silencio!-grito furioso

-está bien, me iré, nos iremos, solo te advierto Zeus, ni se te ocurra volver a intentar poner un dedo sobre mis hijas, o juro por el Estigia que te arrepentirás…-

Se giró con elegancia, hacia su mujer y su pequeña hija

-nos vamos- ordeno, y los tres desparecieron en una corriente de aire oscuro.

** -FIN FLASH BACK-**

**o o o**

Observo las cañas que se mecían por el viento y el rumor que producían le causó tal agrado, que se atrevió a cortar algunas, no sabía para que le servirían, pero quería cortarlas, necesitaba cortarlas.

-Flo, aquí esta pequeña-exclamo la joven mujer, acercándose a la menor, que estaba sentada a la orilla de aquel lago

-mira-se giró a la mujer, extendiéndole las cañitas, mientras pequeñas manchas de sangre se camuflaban entre sus manos

-no debes agarrarlas así- se arrodillo y quitándole las cañitas, limpio su pequeña mano con un poco de agua-te has cortado, ten más cuidado-

-está bien-

-¡Talassa!-pequeñas voces gritaron a lo lejos, mientras la mujer se ponía de pie.

Se giró a ver quiénes venían, encontrando al pequeño grupo de niñas que llegaban corriendo.

Todas con sus túnicas blancas y sus coronas de flores, sonrientes al encontrar a su pequeña compañera

-furita, ¿dónde estabas?, te hemos buscado todo el día-

-aquí…-señalo las cañitas que estaban a una orilla-son lindas-

-bueno, debemos volver a casa, el Patriarca no quiere que andeis lejos de los doce templos-

-si- respondieron el coro y se alejaron de allí.

Mientras desde lo alto de un árbol, Milo de Escorpio veía alejarse al grupo y sonrió victorioso, su presa, ataviada en sus telas blancas, que pedían ser quitadas por la fuerza, mientras ella, tan hermosa como siempre, ignoraba por completo el hecho que el fuera un caballero dorado.

Tenía una gran idea.

-¿dónde están?-

-en su habitación señor- respondió con calma- han jugado toda la tarde, iré a bañarlas después de comer-

-tendrás que pedirle alguien que te reemplace en tus labores, pues tengo una misión para ti-

-usted dirá-

-retoma tu cargo como amazona, así podrás portar tu armadura, no creo que sea una misión de riesgo, debemos ser precavidos-

-si- asintió

-¿puedo pasar?- preguntaron tras la puerta de la oficina

-adelante- respondió- te presento, a tu compañero de misión-

La puerta se abrió e ingreso el santo, portando su armadura dorada, galante y con su mirada traviesa puesta sobre la mujer, quien se había girado a verle.

-¿tu?-

-hola guapa- saludo alegre, parándose a su lado y reverenciando al Patriarca.

-pero es un caballero dorado, Patriarca, no creo que sea necesario…-

-no te preocupes, Milo es un caballero hábil, te será de ayuda en esta misión-

Quiso responder, negarse a llevar esa misión con ese sujeto, se tragó los gritos y la ira, y asintió sumisa.

-como ordene-se inclinó y se retiró de la habitación.

-creo que también debo retirarme, mañana será un largo día-

-no te sobrepases con la señorita, Milo, la elegí para cuidar de las niñas porque tiene un buen historial de lucha, ni un combate perdido, incluso le ganó a Aioria cuando eran aprendices-

-he escuchado sobre ella Patriarca, incluso la he visto pelear, por eso me resulta alguien interesante, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para controlarme-

-está bien, puedes retirarte-

-con su permiso, excelencia- reverencio de nuevo y camino a la puerta.

-espera, Milo…- llamo antes de que el peli azul saliera por la puerta- lleva a Kardia-

-¿al mocoso?, Patriarca, ¿acaso duda de mí?-

-solo soy precavido…-

El santo asintió retirándose, mientras caminaba había el jardín privado del templo, buscando a la amazona, maldecía a los cielos por la decisión del Patriarca de enviarlo con su aprendiz.

-rayos… no era lo que planeaba…-pensó saliendo al jardín, donde en una de las paredes del templo, a la sombra, la amazona se había apoyado, mirando el hermoso paisaje que permitía aquel pequeño paraje.

-aquí estas ratoncito blanco- exclamo apareciendo de frente ante la amazona

-ah, eres tu… ¿qué quieres, caballero?- miro al peli azul a los ojos

-lo mismo que llevo pidiéndote los últimos cinco años- exclamo seductor, con los brazos en la pared, evitando así que la amazona pudiera escabullirse, de nuevo.

-de todas las personas de este santuario, tenías que ser tu quien el Patriarca eligiera para la misión-

-es que soy bueno en esto, además estoy libre-

-si… ya me doy cuenta…-

-¿Qué dices?-

-¿de qué?-

-ahora que sabes que soy un caballero dorado, ¿aceptaras ir conmigo por un café?-

-peor aún, eres un santo de oro, seria inapropiado que nos vieran juntos de esa forma, caballero-

-sinceramente no te entiendo, cualquier mujer hubiera aceptado mi invitación, eres la única que me ha rechazado, durante cinco años-

-pues no soy como las demás mujeres, caballero, tengo un gran respeto por la diosa a la que sirvo, además, de un voto de castidad, lo que incluye no enredarme en temas amorosos -

-¿te refieres a águila?-

-no, no soy quien para opinar sobre lo que esa mujer haga o deje de hacer, no es de mi incumbencia-

-athenea decidió quitarles la ley de máscaras, también los votos, no entiendo porque sigues empeñada por conservarlos-

-por tipos como tú- respondió a secas, dejando al santo frió por su respuesta, se escabullo de entre los brazos del santo, y se alejó.

-¿por…tipos…como yo?-se repitió mentalmente, asimilando lo dicho, antes de reaccionar, algo tarde, pues la amazona ya había rodeado el templo principal y llegaba a la escalinata a piscis-¡oye, Espera!-se echó a correr tras la chica.

-estúpidos hombres, siempre esperan que una mujer babee por ellos- murmuro llevándose la mano al corazón, mientras bajaba los escalones.

**o o o**

-mira, mira…a que es bonito- le mostró una bolita dorada con una gema azul-

-sí, es muy bonito, ¿dónde lo has encontrado?- le pregunto mirando el curioso objeto

-en el jardín del Aioni….-

-¿y que hacías ahí?-

-no se…-

-el Patriarca dijo que no debíamos ir por allí…se enojara-

-no lo hará, después de todo, no lo sabrá-

-pero…-

-¿tú nunca se lo dirás, cierto?-

-¿y si me pregunta?-

-¡Connor!-

-lo intentare…pero sabes que no quiero mentirle al Patriarca, él es muy amable con nosotras-

La pequeña rubia miro a su amiga, también rubia, cualquiera diría que eran gemelas, si no fuera por el color de ojos que las diferenciaba, además del corte de sus cabelleras, Connor, de ojos azules, y cabellos interminablemente largos y lisos, hasta los tobillos, simple sin alguna característica en especial. Mientras que Flou, era de ojos verdes, melena corta y rebelde, además de las pecas en el área de la nariz.

En ese momento, la esferita dorada empezó a vibras, asustando a la niña que la sostenía, haciendo que la soltara rápidamente del susto, cayó al suelo y brillo.

** o o o**

** FIN DE CAPITULO**

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, pero como dije antes, ciertos asuntos no me permiten escribir los capítulos y por ende, actualizar la historia, espero me comprendan.

He buscado cualquier error que pudiera haber, pero sinceramente, jamas he entendido lo del acento, o reglas ortográficas porque simple y llanamente cuando leía, no encontraba alguna clase de impedimento para comprender lo que estaba escrito, simplemente, comprendía lo que leía tal vez sea porque soy bastante simplista...me disculpo por ello, pero no puedo evitarlo.

En cuanto al capitulo, no se que le paso, salio algo raro, me estoy yendo del tema principal, pero creo que tengo que explicar algunas cosas, no se preocupen, volveré al tema principal de esta historia lo mas pronto posible.

Para despejar dudas, los caballeros dorados de la versión Clásica siguen siendo los santos que portan las armaduras, sus aprendices son los santos del Lost Canvas, en el próximo episodio explicare el porque de sus presencias en mi historia.

En cuanto a los dos santos "dormidos", aun no van a despertar, lo harán mas adelante, ya verán cuando, también explicare esa parte que estaba dejando colgada, donde dos chicos iban por una cueva buscando a una niña, por orden de Temis.

Espero que me corrijáis los errores gramáticos y me digan que les pareció.

un agradecimiento especial a Sanathos Ananke, espero haberlo escrito bien, muchas gracias por tus opiniones, me han sido de mucha ayuda, ya que intento mejorar lo de la ortografía y también a Akaleiah y acuarius, por sus mensajes, algo crueles, pero divertidos, asi que a ustedes tres les creare un personaje, solo decidme como les gustaría que fuera físicamente y si quieren también con nombre. XDD.

Y claro, si alguien mas quiere poner su personaje aqui, decidme, despues de todo, incluir personajes en mis tramas es mi especialidad.

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Con mucho cariño y siempre deseándoles lo mejor.**

**PRASIOLINE**


	6. Capitulo 6: Renacer

**Hola a todos, saludos, ¿cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno, aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo, espero sea de su agrado:**

* * *

******aclaraciones: Gabriel es Marcara Mortal de Cancer y Noah es Afrodita de Piscis**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: RENACER**

* * *

-mira que mandarnos a hacer esto- bufo con molestia.

-Kanon, no lo hacemos por que solo se a nuestra obligación, Noah es nuestro compañero, es un honor para mí poder ayudarlo en momentos como estos-

-pero con todo lo que está pasando ahora en el santuario, Milo ha salido de misión, Aioria y Shaka también, el patriarca tiene muy ocupados a Camus, Shura y Mu en la ciudad de Grecia, además el patriarca ha visto innecesaria la presencia del viejo maestro aquí, y este se marchó con los chicos divinos, los doce templos están desprotegidos, sería insensato estar allí mientras peligra Atenea-

-¿acaso dudas de nuestros compañeros?, estoy seguro que tanto Aioros como Aldebarán serán capaces de proteger los doce templos, tengo mi confianza puesta en ellos-

-pero…-

-supuse que estarías así de preocupado…por ello pedí permiso para poner el laberinto de géminis a la entrada de Aries… será complicado que alguien intente entrar, lo he modificado para que cualquiera de nuestros compañeros logre cruzarlo sin problemas mientras estamos ausentes…-

-ya veo…-

-bueno, mejor empecemos…-

Abrió el portal e ingreso, y como la primera vez, Kanon suspiro resignado mientras seguía a su hermano mayor.

Una vez adentro, el panorama era totalmente diferente, se encontraban en mitad de un campo extenso llenos de pilares con enredaderas, el cielo era azul, pero había zonas donde era celeste y las nubes lo atravesaban con tranquilidad, mientras un cuadricula podía distinguirse al fondo de la bóveda azul.

-pero si este lugar está en buena condiciones…-

-no…algo falta…-

-¿qué cosa?-

-el árbol de los sueños…-

-¿y qué ocurre si no está?-

-significa que no hay alma, es como si nunca hubieras vivido, no hay recuerdos, no hay sueños, no hay nada…-

-eso significa que…-

-Noah está muerto…-respondió y un fuerte viento cruzo aquel lugar

-¡¿quién está allí?!- grito una voz, detrás de los pilares, un aura azul se expandió en aquella zona, amenazante.

* * *

-¿qué es este lugar?-

-¿y me lo preguntas a mí? Jamás he venido por aquí- le respondió mientras miraban el precipicio que se extendía ente ellos y en el fondo, ríos de lava, mientras en unas de las islas de tierra, algo enorme dormía, era una bestia negra, que exhalaba fuego por la boca y nariz.

-allí…hay algo entre su cuerpo- señalo a la bestia, su compañero miro, el monstruo estaba enrollado alrededor de una luz dorada.

-es lo que buscamos, estoy seguro- respondió- hay que ir con mucho cuidado-

Durante todo el trayecto se habían mantenido lo más silenciosos posible, pero cuando Kat avanzo, sin querer piso mal y una pequeña piedra salió volando de la orilla del precipicio, ambos miraron horrorizados como esta caía, chocaba contra el suelo, emitiendo un sonido imperceptible.

El suelo tembló de nuevo y un rugido se dejó escuchar en toda la estancia. La enorme bestia abrió sus ojos rojos, sedientos de sangre.

-¡Kat!-grito lux mirando a su amiga-¡te dije que no te acercaras tanto!-

-perdón…-

Ambos saltaron evitando la llamarada que iba dirigida hacia ellos, habían despertado al enorme animal, y no sería fácil deshacerse de él.

* * *

-maestro, ¿es cierto todo lo que usted me dice?-

-así es… tu también puedes comprobarlo-

-¿en serio?-exclamo ilusionada

-que si…-

-¡sí!-grito eufórica

Pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida por una explosión en la entrada de aquella cueva, el mayor alzo a su aprendiz y los protegió con su capa.

De la polvareda que se levantó, salió una figura humana, con un disco hueco sobre la cabeza, ojos ámbar e inexpresivos, mientras en la mano derecha sostenía una hoz de plata

-humanos, he venido a segar sus vidas- exclamo mirando a ambos seres.

-¡ni creas que te lo permitiré!- grito furioso-¡no perdonare jamás la profanación de este sagrado recinto, por el cual mi pueblo se esmeró por proteger!- encendió su Cosmo, dormido por tantos años, con una sola misión, salvarlos a ambos de aquella situación, y vengar la corrupción de aquel lugar tan sagrado para él.

-maestro…-exclamo asustada escondiéndose detrás del mayor.

* * *

Habían dejado el santuario muy temprano, apenas eran las cuatro de la madrugada, el sol empezaba a asomarse detrás de las lejanas montañas, mientras las ultimas estrellas desaparecían lentamente, ambos iban con sus capuchas que se agitaban con el viento frió que calaba sus huesos, la mujer iba varios metros por delante, mientras el llevaba a Kardia en brazos, había tenido que sacarle a esas horas, y el pequeño había terminado durmiéndose de nuevo, cargarlo no era una molestia para él, después de todo, lo quería como un hermano menor, lo había cuidado desde que usaba pañales y había aprendido a quererlo de una manera especial, él había curado sus heridas, había calmado sus llantos, había estado allí cuando despertaba por las pesadillas en mitad de la noche, ese niño, había hecho que algo en el cambiara, lo había vuelto más responsable, más… humano.

Viendo a la amazona adelante, mientras salían del santuario, se puso a pensar en el pasado, las guerras, traiciones, todo eso parecía tan lejano.

**-o-o- DIEZ AÑOS ATRÁS/SANTUARIO DE ATENEA-o-o-**

Recorrió los pasillos con prisa, buscando la puerta indicada, aun a pesar de los años, se perdía en aquel laberinto de pasillos que era el templo principal, suspiro resignado cuando cruzo por tercera vez la puerta de la biblioteca, a lo lejos vio a una doncella y la llamo.

-¿en que puedo servirle, princesa?-pregunto la joven sirvienta.

-¿d..donde..esta el salón principal?- soltó avergonzada por no conocer su propio santuario

-en la esquina a la derecha, sigue de frente y llega-

-oh, gracias…-agradeció, la mujer asintió agachando la cabeza y se alejó.

Siguió las instrucciones y llego a su destino.

Pensó en lo cerca que había estado de aquel sitio, incluso había pasado cerca tres veces, allí, le esperaban dos amazonas.

Las guerreras se inclinaron al ver llegar a la diosa, esta les indico que podían ponerse de pie.

-¿aún sigue perdiéndose, princesa?-

-lo siento, no me acostumbro-

-no se preocupe, pero, ¿nos había hecho llamar?-

-así es, aún faltan sus compañeras-

La diosa tomo asiento en su trono, y terminaron de llegar las otras seis amazonas.

-os he llamado porque tengo que pedirles un favor muy importante-

-lo que usted desee, señora- respondieron en coro

-las en unos días, llegara alguien muy importante, estará debilitado por el viaje, así que por favor, traedlo de inmediato, lo necesito aquí conmigo-

-como ordene-

-otra cosa… aun no me acostumbro a la soledad de esta colina, ¿me acompañarían el resto del día?-

-será un honor- las ocho asintieron gustosas por complacer a su joven diosa en aquellos pequeño caprichos.

**Al día siguiente…**

En mitad de la noche, en aquel paraje oscuro, donde se apreciaba el santuario, entre pilares caídos y ruinas, una estela de luz, descendió verticalmente desde el cielo, y al tocar el suelo, tomo forma humana.

Avanzo unos pasos y se detuvo, antes de caer de rodillas, cansado.

-¿un largo viaje?-pregunto una voz entre la oscuridad.

-creo que me ganaste…- intento sonreír

-creo que si… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?- pregunto suavemente.

-meses tal vez… mi percepción del tiempo está perdida en algún lugar de este santuario…-

Giro la cabeza hacia la sombra que proyectaba uno de los pocos pilares que luchaban por estar en pie, al comienzo fue difícil, pero logro divisar al otro hombre, que recortado entre las rocas, tenía la cabeza agachada.

-lo siento…-

-¿porque lo dices?- pregunto volviendo la mirada al cielo

-dude de ti…de mi mejor amigo…eras incapaz de traicionar a atenea, aun así…yo desconfié…-

-no te culpo…después de todo…eso era lo que quería que pensaras…lo único de lo que me arrepiento…es no haber guiado a los niños…-

-¿eso es lo único que te duele?-

-así es… ¿sabes algo?… fue un honor…pelear a tu lado…-cayo rendido al suelo, completamente inconsciente, murmurando aquel nombre, que se perdió con el viento, sin saber si sería capaz de abrir de nuevo los ojos, la vida, de nuevo se le escapaba de las manos.

Quiso moverse, intentar acercarse, pero nada, su cuerpo no le respondía, y lentamente también perdió la conciencia, agotado por la pelea que habían librado, lo último que vio fue su rostro apacible, dormido, como cuando eran críos, y verle dormir era tan relajante como los descansos luego de los entrenamientos. Su nombre quedo atrapado en su garganta, se odiaría por ello, y por tantas cosas más, pero quería dormir y no despertar jamás.

Habían visto caer aquella estela dorada y corrieron en dirección hacia donde había descendido, pero el área era bastante extensa, así que s e dividieron para buscar, llevaban más de media hora allí, sin éxito.

-¡lo encontré!-grito Shaina, devolviéndoles la paz a la mente, pues temían no ser capaces de hallar a esa persona, desde lo alto de unas rocas, señalando al pequeño círculo de pilares.

-¿será el?- pregunto al llegar al lado del hombre recostado en el suelo, revisando sus signos vitales.

-esperemos que así sea…-

-habrá que llevarle de inmediato, antes que los demás lleguen, la princesa pidió absoluta reserva-

-¡esperen! Hay alguien más aquí- exclamo al haber divisado la figura humana entre la oscuridad del lugar.

-¿qué? Pero la princesa no menciono nada sobre dos personas-

-Marín, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-

-llevémosle a ambos, la princesa sabrá que hacer…-

-si- respondió y se movió a su derecha en un acto reflejo, al mismo tiempo que una piedra envuelta en llamas caía al suelo, derritiéndose-¿que fue eso?-

-¡cuidado, june!-

La rubia evito por poco otra piedra y las seis amazonas miraron al cielo, divisando una lluvia de rocas flameantes que de dirigían hacia ellas

-¡corran!-ordeno y a rastras, sacaron a ambos hombres de allí, poniéndoles a salvo mientras la pequeña glorieta se veía envuelta en llamas.

Media hora después de evadir santos, guardias y otras amazonas, con ambos hombres a cuestas, llegaron al templo principal y pusieron buen recaudo a aquellos guerreros. Mientras las doncellas curaban sus heridas, atenea esperaba afuera, apoyada en la pared, mirando el techo, mientras sus Cosmo palpitaba agitado, estaba muy preocupada por aquellos dos, eran lo único que la ataba al pasado, los necesitaba con ella, a su lado.

La puerta se abrió y Shaina salió.

-princesa… están estables…-

-gracias al cielo…-suspiro feliz-¿puedo verles?-

-supongo que si- se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la diosa a la habitación.

Las otras amazonas y doncellas estaban alrededor de las dos camas, se giraron a verla cuando entro. Y ante el asentimiento de esta, todas salieron dejándola sola con sus santos.

Lo había estado pensando y luego comprendió todo, se acercó a una de las camas, mirando al ser que estaba en esta, sumido en un profundo sueño.

-al fin lo entiendo…-acaricio el rostro del santo-¿tanto deseabas traerle?-no pudo evitar sentirse triste y sollozar-perdóname…lo siento tanto…era mi deber proteger este planeta….pero no he sido más que una carga para ustedes desde milenios atrás…cuanto desearía que pudierais perdonarme todos…todos ustedes… habéis dado la vida por mi… y nunca pude recompensaros…. Lo lamento tanto… perdóname…- se arrodillo y hundió el rostro en las sabanas mientras lloraba amargamente.

-no creo…que a él le hubiera gustado… verla llorar…- susurro una voz, la diosa se sorprendió y se giró rápidamente.

En la otra cama, el santo había despertado y ahora estaba sentado, mirándola.

-lo siento…-volvió a llorar triste, corriendo hacia el otro santo, para abrazarlo fuertemente, buscando aquel cariño que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, buscando calmar el dolor que abrumaba todo sus ser.

Aquella muestra de afecto lo pillo desprevenido, pero luego suavizo la expresión de su rostro y correspondió al abrazo.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que no quedaron más que sollozos de la diosa.

-estará bien… ¿verdad?-pregunto con timidez

-es fuerte… es el mejor caballero que he conocido…- sonrió con tristeza, buscando apaciguar el dolor que a él también lo embargaba, aquel miedo de no volver a ver nunca más a su mejor amigo.

**Días después…**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la blancura de aquel techo, mientras los bordes que chocaban con el techo estaban decorados con escenas mitológicas en relieve, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas y no recordaba nada, se sentó y miro la puerta que estaba ligeramente abierta, el dolor en el cuerpo le recordó que estaba herido, se miró y encontró vendas puestas con mucho cuidado en varias partes de sí mismo, y se puso a pensar, intentando recordar lo que había pasado.

-no quemes neuronas, te dolerá más la cabeza-

-supongo-suspiro- ¿estás bien?-

-yo, si…pero quiero saber cómo estas tu-

-al parecer vivo…-

-ese humor tuyo…no ha cambiado para nada-

-no intentaba ser gracioso, solo quiero saber gracias a quien-

-a nuestra amable diosa, que lleva llorando días por que no despertabas-

-no pude ser- respondió saliendo de la cama.

-no deberías esforzarte, acabas de despertar…-

-ya me doy cuenta de ello…- respondió acomodándose la túnica que con mucho esfuerzo las doncellas lograron ponerle.

-¿en serio saldrás?-

-no veo necesario estar en cama si estoy bien de salud-

-como quieras…- siguió a su amigo afuera

-convocad a todos los caballeros, que se presenten ante el balcón principal del templo-ordeno la diosa, las dos amazonas obedecieron y salieron rápidamente. Escoltada por Marín y Shaina, camino por el pasillo, hasta encontrarse de frente con ambos santos, se quedaron de pie, sin saber cómo reaccionar al verse frente a frente por primera vez.

-princesa…- pudo decir con dificultad.

-despertaste…- sonrió con tristeza-me alegro…-

Se acercó lentamente, y abrazo al mayor con cuidado

-estoy tan feliz que este de vuelta con nosotros…-

-no puedo creer que usted sea ese bebe que hace tantos años dormía en aquella cuna bajo las estrellas-

-te necesito a mi lado… ¿aceptaras caminar nuevamente junto a mí?-

-todas las veces que usted desee- respondió abrazando a la diosa.

Cada santo y amazona se hizo presente allí, ante el balcón, ordenados en filas, y presidiendo aquel orden, los caballeros legendarios que vivieron tantas aventuras para proteger a Atenea.

Cuando la diosa salió al palco, todos se inclinaron, y a la orden de la misma, se pusieron de pie. Pero en vez de caminar hasta el borde, se hizo a un lado, permitiendo salir a aquel hombre ataviado en túnicas, y guirnaldas.

Sosteniendo a Nike en la derecha, le peli morada se inclinó ligeramente, dando a conocer que aquel era un hombre de respeto, haciendo que todos los presente se inclinaran, reconociendo a aquel hombre como su superior.

-ante ustedes… el patriarca, Shion de Aries- aclamo la diosa y el público estallo en vivas y algarabía en general.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

**Fin de capitulo**

**Admito que esto no es lo que esperaba, simplemente no sé qué es, pero bueno quería explicar varios asuntos y continuar con los temas que estaba dejando colgados, XDD.**

**Así que no tengo nada más que decir, por ahora, solamente aclarar que sigo sin poder encontrar errores ortográficos, pero si encontráis alguno, avisadme por favor.**

**Reviews y MP respondo por MP.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino, decidme que hice mal, para mejorar, gracias.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, os agradezco vuestro tiempo.**

**Saludos desde mi casa XD**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Me despido cordialmente de todos ustedes**

**Prasioline**


	7. Capitulo 7: Renacer (II parte)

N/A: Hola, bien, no tengo excusas para explicar mi tardanza, solo espero que podáis comprenderme, mis mas sinceras disculpas.

* * *

CAPITULO 7: RENACER (II parte)

* * *

-no creo merecer otra vez este puesto, princesa-reclamaba Shion siguiendo a la diosa que caminaba por el pasillo buscando la oficina.

-comprendo tu preocupación, Shion, pero no hay porque alarmarse, has hecho un buen trabajo-se giró al mayor-… ¿dónde queda la oficina?-

-más atrás- señalo

-perdón…-regreso sobre sus pasos- aun no logro ubicarme, suelo perderme con facilidad-avanzaba abriendo todas las puertas del extenso pasillo-ya sabes, no he tenido tiempo de investigar…con tanto trabajo por hacer-explicaba continuando con su tarea de buscar la oficina.

-créame que la entiendo, el templo patriarca suele confundir, se lo digo por experiencia-

-y con la reconstrucción del santuario luego de la guerra con hades, trabajos de mantenimiento, informes y tantas cosas-

El patriarca asentía con cada palabra, deteniéndose ante una puerta mientras la diosa seguía revisando las puertas cercanas.

-sencillamente no tengo cabeza para otra cosa que no se trate del santuario, ni siquiera recuerdo si he comido…-aclaro buscando la condenada puerta que los llevaría su destino.

-princesa…-

-yo se Shion, no debería decir esas cosas, después de todo, los conozco bien, os preocupáis por mi más de lo que se debe-

-princesa-

-sí, ya se lo que vas a decir, "princesa, ha sido muy amable con nosotros, debería descansar, no debe descuidar su alimentación, deje los papeleos para sus santos y bla bla bla"…-

-intentaba decirle…-

-por favor Shion, no quiero que me digas princesa, jamás lo he sido, soy una diosa guerrera, y no quiero ser una princesa-

-perdóneme…solo quería decirle que esta es la oficina…-había abierto la puerta delante de la cual se había detenido.

Atenea miro la puerta y luego al patriarca para luego sentirse totalmente avergonzada, ella recriminándole tantas cosas al carnero mayor, que solo intentaba avisarle que ya habían llegado a aquel cuarto.

-perdóname tú a mí, no estaba pensando…-

-no se preocupe, señorita Atenea-

-gracias-asintió ingresando a la oficina, seguida por el peliverde.

-hasta que al fin llegan, me aburría de esperarles, princesa, patriarca-

-¿Dohko, dónde estabas?-

-aquí, venia atrás, pero como se siguieron de frente, decidí entrar y esperarlos acá-

-al menos hubieras avisado-

-creí que querría hacer otra cosa, princesa- respondió desde su cómodo sillón, cruzo miradas con Shion y este bajo la vista al suelo

-bueno, quería traerles para hablar de un tema importante para mí-

-¿qué será?-

-toma asiento Shion- se sentó y los mayores en frente- quiero que me digáis que fue lo que paso después de eso…-

-aun no lo sé… solo recuerdo que alguien me jalo hacia atrás…después caíamos en la oscuridad y aparecieron esas rocas en llamas, que venían siguiéndonos, me sentía débil, Shion me empujo y se quedó atrás, por eso caí primero aquí…después llego el…-

-Shion?-

-es todo lo que podría decirle…-

-¿qué paso contigo?-

-déjeme pensarlo…cuando usted se suicidó, se acabaron mis doce horas de vida, de ahí solo recuerdo que aparecí después de que los chicos tiraron la flecha hacia el muro, todo paso tan lento, hubiera querido agarrarles a todos, pero Dohko estaba mas cerca…eso fue lo que paso…-

-entiendo…-asintió meditando lo dicho por ambos- puedo sentir la tristeza que te embarga, Shion-

-eran mis bebes, los había visto nacer…hubiese querido hacer tantas cosas por ellos, quería ser yo quien los acompañara mientras crecían, hubiese deseado ser quien les entregara las armaduras…-

-lo hiciste bien, te lo aseguro…- respondió consolando al peliverde

-me gustaría creerlo… pero les falle, no fui capaz de ver detrás de Saga… no pude prever lo que escondía su silencio, por eso cayeron todos, uno a uno…-

-Shion, tuve tiempo de conocerles a cada uno, no necesitaba verlos para conocerlos…- dijo la diosa poniéndose de pie- después de todo, solo tuve que mirar las estrellas, cada una me conto…- camino a la ventana y miro a través de esta-sobre la tranquilidad de Mu y la sutileza con que decía cada palabra, Alde y su nobleza tan pura y desinteresada, Saga, su gentileza y amabilidad, Kanon con su sentido de la humanidad y su idiosincrasia, Gabriel con la tenacidad que le llevo a continuar creyendo a pesar de que la verdad estaba expuesta, la valentía de Aioria para enfrentar cada reto con madurez, la serenidad de Shaka y su sabiduría astral, la arrogancia de Milo, Aioros y su compasión irremediable, la lealtad insuperable de Shura, la fría indiferencia de Camus, que escondían tantos secretos, y la perspicacia de Noah y su silencio tan reservado, que solo rompía cuando era necesario-

-a veces…creo que usted los conoció mejor que yo, mi señora-

-pues, estas mal, las estrellas dicen lo que ven, pero no miran dentro de sus corazones, solo tu podrías saber sus miedos…sus anhelos, lo que les hacia sonreír, lo que les hacía llorar, todo aquello, es algo que jamás podría saber…-

-comprendo…-

-bueno, luego continuaremos hablando sobre ellos… les pedí que vinieran aquí, para hablar sobre ustedes, los noto algo distantes…-

-¿distantes, mi señora?-

-así es…-les miro de frente, ambos santos se sobresaltaron, se miraron de reojo y volvieron a mirar a la diosa, sorprendidos.

-venga, decidme, podemos pasarnos aquí todo el día-

-pues, no sé a qué se refiere princesa, nuestra relación siempre ha sido así…- aclaro Dohko.

-estoy de acuerdo…-apoyo Shion.

-pues verán…-les miro desde la ventana- puede que sea una adolecente torpe y sin mucha conciencia de mi deber como diosa, inmadura y algo caprichosa, pero si algo he aprendido mientras permanecía aquí, pensando en cómo solucionar todo el caos que se originó desde la guerra contra hades, fue que los corazones de mis caballeros me esconden muchos secretos, secretos que estoy disputa a descubrir, para no volver a cometer errores la próxima vez, quiero ser consiente del dolor que cada uno carga consigo, para apoyarles y aligerar la carga después de todo, ese es mi deber como diosa, velar por el bien de los humanos, pero es aún mayor mi deber, velar por quienes luchan a mi lado-

-discúlpeme…-

-os lo pido chicos, quiero comprender vuestro pesar, pero no poder hacerlo si no me contáis nada-

-pues… creo que todo se debe a ese momento, cuando comenzó la guerra contra hades… ver a Shion frente a mí, envestido en una sapuri, con esa expresión, que no era más que indiferencia, esa arrogancia que jamás había visto en él, y me sentí dolorosamente traicionado, él era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, jamás hubiese esperado verlo buscando acabar con la vida de quien hace tantos años habíamos jurado proteger, y era precisamente el, de quien menos lo esperaba, porque lo recordaba totalmente entregado a su servicio, podría decir sin dudar, que era su santo más fiel-

Shion miro al castaño, y vio las lágrimas que cristalizaban sus ojos, y no sintió más que pesar, le dolía aquello, cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

-¿y tú Shion?, ¿qué piensas, al respecto?-

-¿yo?… no creo que sea importante mi señora- desvió la mirada hacia la pared contraria donde estaba el castaño.

-lo es para mí, Shion, necesito que te desfogues, no puedo permitir que te hundas en tu dolor, sé que te duele esto, puedo verlo, pero déjame ayudarte…-

-Shion…-susurro mirando al ariano, esperando que este reaccionara.

-yo, dije todo lo que tenía que decir esa noche…-

-pues aun te has guardado muchas cosas…-

-no lo hago- dijo, intentando sonar convincente, pero su actitud no ayudaba mucho.

-perdóname Shion, te deje con toda la carga a ti solo, sé que había prometido ayudarte, pero no lo hizo, falte a mi promesa, tal vez si hubiera estado aquí, no habría pasado todo esto-

-no, si hubieras estado aquí, todo hubiera sido diferente, jamás respondiste todas las cartas que te envié, hasta creí que algo te había pasado, pero los mensajeros me decían lo mismo, que recibías las cartas, y que mandabas saludos, pero que estabas muy ocupado como para responder-

-es mi culpa, en esos momentos…-

-tenia suficientes asuntos de los que encargarme, Saga y Aioros eran unos niños, arles era apenas un adolecente, tenía que soportar las rabietas de todos, mientras cuidaba que los más chicos no les pasara nada, doce niños de los que ocuparme, Kanon no dejaba de meterse en problemas, Saga se distanciaba cada vez más, e intentaba mediar entre las discusiones de ambos, mientras Aioros corría detrás de los enanos que acababan e aprender a caminar y no se quedaban quietos, cuidando que no se lastimaran, andaba de un templo a otro, cuidando de que todos durmieran tranquilos y que no despertaran por las pesadillas, arles ayudaba en lo que podía, pero apenas llegaba a los 15, no podía dejarle aun que se encargara de los asuntos más pesados, firmar documentos, enviar de misiones a los santos, solucionar también los problemas que me traían a diario de los campos de entrenamiento-

-sé que ni todas las palabras de este mundo servirán para que me disculpe contigo, lo siento-

-pues… al menos debiste tomarte la molestia demandar un mensaje, algo, cuantas veces te pedí que vinieras al santuario, cuando tenía que ir personalmente a pasar lista de los diferentes campos, tenía que llevar a los doce niños conmigo, porque no podía dejarlos solos, sabes acaso cuantas veces se me perdieron Milo o Camus, cuantas veces tuve que sacar a Shura de los problemas en lo que se metía porque no controlaba bien a excalibur, o cuando Noah envenenaba a las personas sin querer?-

-me lo imagino… cada cosa me la escribías en las cartas, tal vez debí hacer algo para ayudar-

-tres veces te pregunte si podía dejar a los enanos contigo, pero como jamás me respondiste, supuse que tenías asuntos muy importantes que atender, y que mandarte a los niños, sería una molestia, después de todo, no podía dejarlos solos, porque el peligro los acechaba en cada esquina, tenían enemigos por doquier, pues no por nada eran los futuros caballeros dorados-

-creo que la alegría que sentía en ese tiempo, me nublo la visión, no me daba cuanta de cuanto me necesitabas, sé que cuando acabo la guerra santa anterior, dije que estaría para lo que me necesitaras, después de todo, eras el patriarca y tu trabajo no sería fácil-

En toda la conversación, Shion había permanecido con los ojos cerrados y agachado, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos, ni siquiera había mirado al castaño, quien rogaba por que se girara a verlo, Atenea sonrió complacida, había logrado que Shion soltara todo lo que se había guardado tantos años, aún conservaba algunas preguntas, pero sería para luego, había que dejar que descansaran luego de aquello.

-Shion, no piensas mirar a Dohko?-

-¿para qué, mi señora? No hay necesidad, veré su cara de ahora en adelante a diario, así que no creo que sea necesario ahora-

La diosa camino hasta quedar frente al peliverde, quien al sentir a la diosa a su lado, abrió los ojos y levanto la vista para encontrarse con esa mirada gris.

-lo hiciste bien, Shion…- poso su mano en la cabeza del mayor y le revolvió la melena como si fuera un niño.

-princesa-

-lo siento, es la costumbre…-

-me recuerda a cuando hacia eso con Saga y Kanon- sonrió tímidamente, alegrando a la diosa.

-pues, ¿sabes?, eso quería conseguir…que sonrieras como antes… no quiero verte triste de nuevo, Shion, por favor… sé que no es fácil olvidar todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que aquí estamos yo y Dohko para apoyarte-

-gracias-

-por nada- respondió y volvió a su asiento.

-creo que después de todo, libra si sirvió para algo-aclaro, mirando al techo.

-¿para qué?- pregunto el nombrado.

-para ser tan problemático como cuando éramos jóvenes y darme un paro cardíaco todo el tiempo-

-¡oye!-

-es la verdad- se echó a reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, Atenea suspiro alegre mientras Dohko primero echaba humo por las orejas y luego se echó a reír junto al peliverde, Atenea les siguió luego.

Cuando acabaron de reír, el ambiente se había vuelto menos tenso que antes, Atenea aclaro unos temas más y dio por terminada aquella improvisada reunión.

-bueno, me retiro, tengo que desempolvar el templo de libra-

-¿no te quedaras a almorzar?-

-me encantaría, pero no he ido a ver mi templo desde hace más de 250 años, ha de ser un desastre-

-pero vendrás a merendar, ¿verdad?-

-claro, avanzare lo que más pueda en libra y vendré por la tarde-

-te esperamos entonces-

-si…-

-por cierto Dohko, si necesitas ayuda, las doncellas están a tu servicio-

-gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero pasare por esta vez, quiero un tiempo a solas, me acostumbre a la soledad de la cascada, y he llegado a sentirme bien así-

-como prefieras, pero recuerda, tus heridas aún no han sanado, ten cuidado por favor-

-lo recordare…entonces nos vemos por la tarde-

-hasta luego…-

El castaño salió de la habitación dejando solos a la diosa y al patriarca.

-¿me darías un pequeño tour por el templo mientras esperamos el almuerzo?-

-por supuesto-sonrió complaciente.

* * *

-solo tengo una pregunta- dijo cuando ya hubiesen caminado largo rato entre los pasillos el templo.

-la escucho…-

-¿porque tantas habitaciones? La mayoría está vacía y creo que no tienen una utilidad-

-pues vera, cuando se creó la orden, y usted escogió este lugar para construir la base de operaciones, aún no habían armaduras, así que no había rangos, por eso se construyó todo junto, habitaciones, salones, fuentes, bibliotecas y las demás áreas privadas, además de la larga escalera que bajaba de la colina-

-entiendo…-

-también estos pasillos sirven como laberinto, en caso que la fortaleza de las doce casas no sea suficiente-

-ya veo, Shion ¿cuándo crees que recuerde mis vidas pasadas?-

-aun no lo sé mi señora, el proceso es lento…pero… ¿para que querría usted recordar?-

-han sido siglos de intensas guerras, tantas valientes vidas que se perdieron por mi causa, al menos, si no puedo traerles de regreso, me gustaría recordar quienes fueron, para rendirles homenaje, el recuerdo es la mejor forma de agradecer su entrega…-

-comprendo lo que me dice, princesa, pero en la biblioteca se guardan los registros-

-¿todos?-

-lamentablemente no, todo lo anterior al siglo XIII se perdió en una de tantas guerras-

-aunque los registros estuvieran completos, aun así, quiero recordarlos desde lo que podría recordar de ellos, ¿Qué son un montón de palabras de tinta cuando todo está en el corazón?-

-estoy seguro que están felices de que usted este aquí hoy-

-gracias al camino que ellos abrieron para mí-

-así es…-

-bueno, vamos a almorzar-se echó a caminar.

-princesa…del otro lado…-

-lose, lose, solo estaba jugando-se rio nerviosa mientras se daba la vuelta, el patriarca suspiro esbozando una sonrisa, mientras seguía a la diosa adolecente.

-20 minutos después de perderse por los pasillos, Atenea reconoció un cuadro al óleo en una de las paredes, donde se apreciaba una imagen de la colina zodiacal, que transmitía aquella calidez que tanto hacía falta ahora en su santuario.

Y al fin, llegaron al comedor.

* * *

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta-

-adelante…-

-como decirlo… vera… recuerdo que había alguien aquí… durante la guerra contra Hades-

-¿quién?-

-alguien, no recuerdo mucho, porque solo estaba de paso, ya sabe…-

-entiendo-

-parecía…-

-creo que deberíamos dejar que tu mente se refresque, Shion, no te esfuerces demasiado, acabas de despertar, no quiero que te estreses más de lo necesario-

-como usted ordene…- cerró la boca y continúo con el almuerzo.

-¿sabes?, no sé por qué, pero siento mucha tristeza, el santuario se ven tan vacío, falta algo…-

-discúlpeme si la interrumpo, pero, ¿dónde están sus guerreros legendarios?-

-supongo que entrenando, puede que sean divinos porque consiguieron armaduras legendarias, pero no cambia el hecho que siguen siendo caballeros de bronce, y creo que hay leyes, ellos permanecerán junto a los demás santos de su rango, después de todo, las armaduras doradas eligen a sus portadores, y ellos no estaban entre sus elegidos-

-comprendo, pero ellos la acompañaron durante toda su vida…-

-lo sé, y se los agradezco, pero es momento de tomar mi lugar como diosa y que ellos comprendan que en el santuario hay leyes que deben respetarse…-

-señorita Atenea, está usted segura de lo que dice, digo, ha permanecido fuera del santuario toda su vida, aun no entiende lo difícil que es la vida aquí…-

-lo sé, Shion, por eso mismo, no quiero que interfieran en mi elite, esta resquebrajada, herida, y seré yo quien solucione esto, ya se los he dicho, y han comprendido que si no hubiéramos actuado tan apresuradamente como lo hicimos aquella vez, todo hubiera sido diferente…-

-como usted ordene…-

-bueno Shion, cuando acabemos, quiero que continúes descansando, te necesito fuerte para esta tarde-

-¿qué ocurrirá señorita Atenea?-

-vendrán Zeus y Hera a visitarme, han insistido y no he podido negarme, así que vendrán para luego de merendar-

-bien, ¿hay algo que quiera que prepare?-

-no…-se puso de pie y camino al peliverde-solo descansa…-le beso la frente y abandono el comedor dejando al patriarca solo.

* * *

FIN DE CAPITULO

no se como pedirles disculpas por mi falta de respeto, la inpuntualidad no es algo que suela pasarme, aun asi, espero que sepan aceptar mis remediarlo, prometo subir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible, lo juro.

me disculpo tambien por lo errores ortograficos que pudiesen haber, intentare conrregirlos lo mas pronto posible.

vuelvo a lo que dije antes, no se que paso con el capitulo, pero para aclarar dudas, es de diez años atrás antes del primer capitulo de esta historia.

ahora creo que si puedo regresar en donde me quede, XDD

bueno, me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo

saludos

Prasioline


	8. Capitulo 8: Renacer (III parte)

hola a todos, me disculpo por mi tardanza porque estoy segura que es una falta de respeto hacia ustedes de mi persona, espero que les guste

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: RENACER (III parte)

* * *

Casi ocho horas después, el templo de libra parecía un mercado, muebles, ropa, adornos, cuadros, cursilerías milenarias, y Dohko caminando por doquier completamente empolvado, unas doncellas habían venido a traerle el almuerzo horas antes y ahora un escudero vino a avisarle que Atenea y Shion lo esperaban para merendar.

-diles que me aseare e iré lo más pronto posible-

-sí, señor- asintió el escudero y regreso escaleras arriba rápidamente.

Cuando el chico desapareció escaleras arriba, el guardián del templo miro a su alrededor, y recién se dio cuenta de la soledad que lo rodeaba, no había visto a nadie más que no fueran las dos doncellas del almuerzo y al escudero, tendría que preguntarle a la diosa adolecente por la ausencia de personas subiendo y bajando teniendo en cuanta que la diosa tenía mucho trabajo últimamente.

Suspiro y se puso de pie, se sacudió sus ropas y camino hacia los privados del templo, ingreso al baño principal, que hacia honor a su nombre, con una enorme bañera circular en el centro, alrededor, mesadas con un lavabo, espejos, cajones y estantes, llenos de toallas blancas, jabones, jarrones de porcelana, pocillos con velas aromáticas, y dos puertas talladas de caoba que llevaban, una a la ducha y otra al cuarto de baño en sí. Toda la estancia era de mármol lustrado blanco, cuatro pilares estriados y lirios tallados en el fuste que sujetaban el techo, donde se apreciaban pequeños ángeles de hierro forjado que sostenían el tragaluz.

Se quitó sus empolvadas prendas y vendajes, e ingreso al agua, sintiendo estremecerse cada centímetro de su piel al contacto con el agua fría, se zambulló, al salir, respiro hondo y continuo enjabonándose para quitar la suciedad.

Cuando salió, envolvió una toalla a la cintura, con otra seco su cabello y así salió de la habitación del baño, camino a la habitación y luego de secarse bien se vistió con la ropa que ya había preparado con anterioridad y cambio sus vendas.

* * *

-llegas tarde, libra, como de costumbre…- exclamo Shion cuando el castaño entro al salón

-me disculpo, tarde en bañarme-

-bueno, al menos ya estás aquí…-

-si…-tomo asiento y una doncella se acercó con una bandeja de plata y dejo una taza de porcelana con agua caliente frente al castaño

-creo que ya podemos comenzar-

-que aproveche…- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras empezaban a merendar

Al cabo de un rato, mientras conversaban de asuntos sin importancia, Atenea llamo la atención y decidió decir aquello que daba vueltas por su cabeza

-mis padres divinos vendrán al santuario…-

Shion ya lo sabía así que miro a su amigo viendo su reacción, el chino estaba perplejo, pues aquello había venido de repente, y no se lo esperaba

-¿cuándo, mi señora?-

-en un rato, espero que me acompañen ambos…-

-por supuesto…- el castaño recupero su semblante sensato

-quiero pedirle algo a mi padre y a Hera, pero no sé si estarán de acuerdo…-

-¿que será, señora mía?-esta vez, Shion fue el que pregunto, con curiosidad.

-ya lo verán…-sonrió con timidez mientras con ambas manos tomaba la taza de té y la bebía, ambos santos se miraron sin comprender que sería lo que tramaba la joven peli morada

CASI UNA HORA DESPUÉS…

Atenea, Shion y Dohko se habían reunido para recibir al dios de los dioses, pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

De pronto el silencio de la habitación se vio roto por el sonido incesante de una melodía celestial, capaz de alegrar al corazón más afligido, mientras una luz dorada iluminaba la estancia, y resonó la voz de dios, aquel que nació para gobernar y mandar, hijo de titanes, padre de dioses y mortales.

-hija mía, hermosa Atenea, diosa de la guerra justa, protectora de la tierra…-

Cuando la luz se disipo, y pudieron abrir los ojos, encontraron a los dos dioses allí, parados frente a ellos, ataviados en sus blancas túnicas, y sus más hermosas joyas, con el porte gallardo que su posición divina les concedía.

-pequeña lechuza, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Hera, padre, es un honor tenerlos aquí- la peli morada, seguida por sus santos, se arrodillaron ante los dioses rubios

-de pie, Atenea, pues eres una diosa, recuerda tu lugar en el universo, estamos en tu santuario, deberíamos ser nosotros lo que nos postráramos ante ti-

-no, no…es mi deber. A vosotros, los herederos del cielo, les debo honores y fidelidad eterna-

-dejemos de lado las formalidades, pequeña lechuza, hemos venido a ver cómo te ha ido, desde la guerra contra nuestros hermanos-

-pues aquí estoy, reconstruyendo mi santuario…-

-puedo ver la tristeza que te embarga, hija mía, dime, ¿qué es lo que hace afligir tu corazón?-

-pues he librado tantas guerras protegiendo este hermosos planeta, mucho guerreros he perdido por mi causa, mi dolor son ellos, pues jamás he podido agradecerles su entrega total-

-al derrotar a Hades, has liberado las almas de los muertos, entre ellos a tus guerreros, ahora sus almas caminan errantes por la tierra, pero han perdido sus cuerpos, lo único que podría hacer por ellos, es permitirles renacer- aclaro Hera

-¿cómo?-

-dejar que sus almas nacieran de nuevo… -

-eso significaría…-

-que no te recordarían, pequeña lechuza, ¿pero acaso no es esa la liberación que quieres para tus santos?-

-así es, madre Hera, pero no podría aceptarlo, tal vez sea egoísta, pero quiero verles de nuevo…-

-que así se haga entonces, mañana, al amanecer, cuando el sol apenas se asome por entre las montañas, dos filas de humanos esperara tu paso, y con cada uno, sabrás lo que sus corazones anhelan, pero ten cuidado, Atenea, pues son humanos, sus almas están cansadas, mira bien, para descubrir lo que cada uno quiere-

-pero, si volviesen a nacer, ¿no sentirían que algo les falta?, me refiero a que cuando estaban vivos, tuvieron amigos… cuanto quisiera que volvieran a encontrarse para que su amistad perpetua continuara…-

-así será, pues cada uno nacerá rodeado de sus compañeros de guerra…ese ha sido tu deseo Atenea, pero has de mirar bien, pues el más mínimo error, o no darte cuenta de ello, será la perdición de sus almas, pues se destruirán y ni el propio Zeus será capaz de traerlas de regreso-

-os lo agradezco, omnipotente Hera…-

-por nada, espero tu decisión sea correcta-

-gracias…-

-Atenea…-

-¿padre?-

-algo más debo decir antes de marcharnos-

-te escucho-

-me disculpo por el comportamiento inapropiado de mi hermano Hades, hablare con él, pues no puede interferir en los demás reinos de los dioses, su comportamiento ha sido inapropiado…-

-no se preocupe padre, es mi deber, protegeré este hermoso planeta de cualquier a que quiera destruirlo…o atente contra sus habitantes…-

-me duele verte herida hija mía, no quiero que vuelvas a derramar ni una sola gota de sangre, por favor…-

-lo hare si es necesario padre, esa fue mi decisión…-

-ten cuidado Atenea, recuerda que en cada sombra, hay un enemigo potencial-

-si…-

-bueno, nos vamos, no debemos descuidar nuestro trono en los cielos-aclaro Zeus, acercándose a la diosa, con lo cual, Shion y Dohko adoptaron expresiones desconfiadas.

-no se preocupen santos, solo abrasare a mi hija-

Los dos dioses, padre e hija se abrazaron con cariño, pero los santos no perdieron esa expresión de recelo, tenían que ser precavidos.

-espero verles pronto, padre, Hera- la peli morada exclamo cuando Zeus regreso al lado de Hera y se arrodillo ante los dos dioses.

-claro que sí, patriarca, por favor, proteja a mi adorada hija, aún es muy joven e inmadura, estoy seguro que usted puede guiarla en este complicado camino-

-lo hare- afirmo Shion con seriedad.

-hasta luego pequeña lechuza-

-hasta luego señora Hera-

La habitación una vez más se vio envuelta en la luz dorada enceguecedora y ambos dioses desaparecieron de allí.

-eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba- dijo Atenea cuando los tres se hallaron solos de nuevo

-concuerdo con usted- agrego Dohko con una sonrisa

-Hera al menos estaba de buen humor hoy día- aclaro Shion suspirando

-es porque mi padre ya no comete infidelidades, está en una clase de abstención de amantes por algún tiempo-

-esperemos que pueda soportar-

-ojala que sí, si no, el olimpo volverá a retumbar y de verdad estaremos en problemas, la cólera de Hera, no es algo con lo que querríamos lidiar-

-bueno, al menos ya conseguí que Hera aceptara revivir a todos mis santos, además desde que ordeno que ella sería la única madre de los hijos de Zeus, todos sin excepción deben dirigirse a ella como tal y no acepta que se nombre a alguien más en su presencia, desde ese momento está más tranquila-

-parece que al menos el que todos los hijos de Zeus, desde los mismos dioses hasta los mortales, pasando por los héroes, acataran la orden para no sufrir su ira, le ha calmado los humos un poco-

-hasta que mi padre vuelva a meter la pata-

-hasta ese momento, parece que estaremos a salvo-

-bueno, tenemos que prepararnos, Hera menciono sobra las almas de los santos fallecidos, ¿dijo que vagaban errantes por el mundo?-

-así es…-

-y mañana aparecerán delante de la colina zodiacal…-

-pero eso significa…-

-que el inframundo se ha destruido completamente, y las almas se han liberado de su castigo eterno… pero como Hades es inmortal, estoy segura que el volverá a reconstruir su reino y regresar a todas las almas…o reclamarlas a Hermes…-

-eso parece, después de todo, Hades no es un dios condescendiente…-

-lo sabemos princesa…-

-Dohko, ¿volverás a libra?-

-por hoy creo que mucho trabajo, mañana continuare…-

-me alegro, porque quiero que me acompañéis a hacer algo, para pasar el rato juntos-

-como usted desee…-

-bueno, vamos, síganme…-

Y la noche cayo, la luna plateada realizaba su paso por la bóveda celeste, las estrellas tiritaban alegres, mientras en el sala del templo principal se podía ver a la diosa peli morada camuflada bajo unas frazadas, entre los dos santos mayores que habían sido su única compañía en los últimos días, ellos también tenían frazadas, pero solo estaban sentados sobre estas y las usaban para abrigarse las piernas, mientras miraban viejos álbumes de los últimos caballeros dorados, desde que eran unos adorables e indefensos bebes, hasta las últimas y pocas fotos que se les tomo, antes de aquella situación que marco la vida del santuario y la de todos sus habitantes.

-pero que monos…-exclamo al ver las fotos de Milo, Camus y Aioria cuando apenas llegaban a los 5 años, los dos griegos sonrientes y Camus con la seriedad que siempre había sido parte de su personalidad

-pues sí, lo eran, pero también eran unos monstruos, causaban destrozos por donde pasaban- recordó Shion

-¿cómo hacías para sacarles fotos?-

-era complicado, pero para eso estaban Saga y Aioros, a ellos si les hacían caso-

-a poco, ¿eran tan desobedientes?-

-desobedientes, no, pero sí muy traviesos, siempre se metían en líos, Aioria de echo tiene a tres amazonas que quieren su cabeza, pues vio sus rostros-

-hablando de eso, qué opinas de eso, Shion, debería quitarles la ley de máscaras, digo, pienso que es incómodo para ellas, las reformas en el santuario también tienen que ir para las leyes-

-le parece si mañana, luego de ese asunto de las almas, revisamos que se puede hacer, porque primero habría que preguntarles, de repente, forma parte de su honro amazónico-

-está bien, mañana veremos eso-cambio de hoja y encontró una de todos los dorados de niños, Milo en hombros de saga y Aioria en los de Aioros, mientras Kanon cargaba a Mu, Shura estaba al lado de Aioros con Gabriel y Noah, abrazados, Shaka estaba adelante con los ojos cerrados y Aldebarán permanecía al lado de Camus y Kanon-¿y esta?- señalo la foto-¿cómo la sacaste?-

-fue complicado reunir a Saga y a Kanon, pues no se llevaban bien, pero bueno, fue para el cumpleaños de Mu, así que por ese día dejaron de lado los problemas para alegrar a Mu, y estuvieron así todo el día, los hubiera visto, se hablaban como si los líos no existieran, claro que al día siguiente no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra-

-ya veo, ¿puedo conservarla?-

-supongo que sí, la pondremos en un porta fotos que pueda tener en su habitación-

-que bien, supuse que como eran álbumes tan especiales para ti, no podría conservarla-

-mi señora, tengo más fotos, además estoy seguro que la cuidara bien, es de uno de los pocos momentos en lo que pude reunir a todos mis niños…-

-claro que la cuidare bien, te lo prometo-saco la foto del plástico y la dejo con cuidado en la mesa, como si fuese a romperse con tan solo verla

-¿qué hora es?-miro el reloj de pared- es tarde-

-no tengo hambre-

-yo menos-miro al patriarca que asintió con la cabeza-entonces avisare que no sirvan la cena- llamo a una doncella y dio la orden

-bueno, son casi las diez, princesa, debe retirarse a descansar- Shion se puso de pie

-está bien…-la diosa se paró y acomodo su vestido-pero solo lo hare cuando ustedes estén durmiendo-

-no puedo permitir eso, pero la acompañare a su habitación…-

-si…-asintió resignada-Dohko, tu templo aún no está del todo listo, así que duerme con nosotros esta noche-

-será un placer…-

Los tres caminaron hacia las habitaciones y llegaron ante la de la diosa

-buenas noches…-

-buenas noches, princesa, descanse-

-recuerda Shion que debemos despertarnos temprano-

-lo recordare, no se preocupe-

-me alegro…hasta mañana- entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta y los mayores regresaron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

El sol se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte, derramando sus sutiles rayos sobre la tranquila pradera, el aroma salado proveniente del mar egeo, recorría cada rincón de aquel árido paraje, la brisa acompañada del canto de las aves que despertaban lentamente, mecía las hojas de los árboles de los bosques cercanos, en una perpetua melodía para despertar a la naturaleza aun dormida. En la inmensidad de los campos, se oía el romper de las olas enfurecidas en los acantilados, que con un sigiloso eco, recordaba la ira del emperador de los mares, que aun dormía en su trono de perlas.

Todo era calmo.

Los típicos vientos de la cuatro de la mañana, recorriendo cada rincón de los desolados pasajes, mientras los habitantes de aquel imperio, despertaban para empezar la rutina diaria

Y en la entrada del templo del carnero, allí, donde pocos son los hombres capaces de obtener aquellas armaduras bañadas en oro, que refulgen más que el propio sol, dos hombres y una diosa, esperaban impacientes mientras pequeñas esferas doradas se formaban a ambos lados, creando un camino que debía ser cruzado por ella

-¿estarán todos?-

-eso espero-

-no han aparecido más…-

-han de ser todos…-

-¿me acompañan?...-

-lo siento, pero es un camino, que solo usted puede recorrer…-

-creo que si…- asintió y bajo lentamente las escaleras que la separaban de aquellas almas, miro al cielo, donde, desde lo altos de las nubes, sentada en su trono de oro, Hera observaba con curiosidad el acontecimiento que se iba a suscitar abajo, esperando que la pequeña lechuza, como solía llamar a su hijastra, tomara una buena decisión, mientras algo en su puño luchaba por escapar.

Confusión, tristeza, odio, recelo, miedo, cansancio, aflicción, desasosiego, resentimiento.

Pero no entendía porque sentían todo aquello, ni una pisca de alegría, aquellas almas estaban vacíos, ni siquiera parecían humanos, el día corrió, y ella solo avanzaba, resquebrajándole el alma al saber que aquellos que entregaron sus vidas por ella, no se sentían felices de haber sido despertados de aquel sueño eterno llamado muerte, como si no estuvieran de acuerdo con que derrotar a Hades y destruir su reino hubiese sido una buena decisión.

-¿porque… porque estáis así de tristes?-susurro triste-¿qué puedo hacer para alegrarles el corazón? -preguntaba pero no obtenía respuesta, no podía saber de quien se trataba cada alma, pero al día había transcurrido rápidamente, el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse, el cielo parecía envuelto en llamas, las cuales, sucesiva y pausadamente, daban lugar a los colores más sutiles.

Aquel sentimiento no había cambiado nada, pero el camino la condujo a la orilla del mar, donde el agua mojaba sus pies y su vestido, la diosa se giró para mirar el camino que había recorrido y miro al cielo.

-no están- exclamo con alegría mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar las lágrimas-jamás estuvieron aquí, Hera-

Y como si de un hechizo se tratase, las esferas explotaron en una gama de colores, rodeados de un haz dorado y dejaron ver siluetas humanas, que se agruparon a su alrededor flotando como ángeles.

-gracias princesa…- se escuchó en una voz con eco.

-sabíamos que usted podría salvar este hermoso planeta que tanto ama-

-¿porque no me habíais dicho esto antes?-

-no podíamos, Hera no suele jugar limpio, esta era la prueba que buscaba en usted-

-gracias a ustedes, por haberme ayudado a lograr esto-

-fue un honor pelear a su lado, y estoy seguro que lo volveríamos a hacer…-

-por usted y en su nombre…-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-me alegro que estéis aquí, hoy…- sonrió al descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos que se escondían en sus antiguos guerreros, aquella tristeza, aquel dolor, jamás había existido en ellos, pues comprendió que estar allí, frente a ella una vez más, era suficiente para hacerles olvidar lo que perdieron en la guerra.

Poco a poco, las almas fueron deshaciéndose en esferillas de luz, mientras desaparecían poco a poco y las últimas palabras de aquellos guerreros de antaño, se desvanecían con el viento.

-gracias…- pudo escuchar cuando todo hubo desaparecido.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo y se dio cuenta que se había nubes cubriendo todo el cielo, las primeras gotas de lluvia de verano, caían del cielo, mientras una luz dorada descendió frente a la diosa peli morada.

-felicidades Atenea, has demostrado ser capaz de continuar protegiendo este planeta-

-gracias Hera…-

-ahora vuelve, tu gente te espera, este es mi regalo por tu decisión- esbozo una sonrisa- fiel a mi palabra, sus almas volverán a renacer y Hades no podrá reclamarlas como suyas hasta que sus vidas lleguen a su fin naturalmente- desapareció mientras su risa se dejó oír en aquel paraje.

Quiso detener a la diosa para preguntarle, pero esta ya se había marchado, mientras la primera lluvia de verano la empapaba, y en el cielo retumbaban los truenos y relámpagos.

Se echó a correr a la colina zodiacal, ansiosa de llegar con su patriarca y su santo de libra, y contarles lo que había pasado, y cuando el primer templo dorado estuvo a la vista, diviso a Shion esperándola escaleras abajo, y a Dohko en la entrada del templo, y cuando llego ante el primero, se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras la lagrimas no dejaban de surcar sus mejillas, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia y las risas que escapaban de sus labios

-lo hizo Shion, lo logre…-

-felicidades, princesa- atino a responder el mayor mientras correspondía al abrazo, olvidándose del dolor que provocaban sus heridas.

* * *

FIN DE CAPITULO

esta es mi manera de disculparme por la incesante impuntualidad que tengo, pero fui a la playa a ultima hora y no pude terminar de arreglar el capitulo, así que mis mas sinceras disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, ya se también que dije que iba a continuar lo que deje antes, pero necesitaba terminar de contar esta parte de la historia, pero bueno, el próximo capitulo de seguro sera el que regrese a lo que deje pendiente, asi que espero me comprendan.

también me disculpo por los orrores ortográficos que puedan haber, porque estoy segura que los hay.

saludos desde mi casa

ahora voy a echarme crema porque me queme XDD

coman bien y cuiden su salud

con todo el cariño del mundo, me despido

Prasioline


End file.
